


Amazing Spider-Man Revolution

by Brawl2099



Category: Marvel 616, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brawl2099/pseuds/Brawl2099
Summary: It's recommended that you listen to the Calling's "Everywhere You Will Go" while reading this scene if possible.  Just trust me on this.





	1. Chapter 1

Amazing Spiderman #1

## #1/2

| 

By [Tony Thornley](mailto:brawl2099@yahoo.com)

| 

[Home](http://marvelrevolution.tripod.com/main.htm)   


* * *

[Titles](http://marvelrevolution.tripod.com/titles.htm)   


* * *

[Amazing Archive](http://marvelrevolution.tripod.com/spidey/amazing.htm)  
  
---|---|---  
  
|  Previously: Peter Parker found himself looking at his world in a whole new light as a mysterious man calling himself only Ezekiel raised an interesting question to him- was it the actual radiation that gave him his power, or was it the spider itself? While Peter talked with Ezekiel, a new, incredibly deadly menace came to New York looking for Spider-Man. An ancient being called only... Morlun.   
---|---  
  
Marvel Revolution Presents- 

With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility 

HEROES Special #1/2 

"This is Only a Test..." 

By [Tony Thornley](mailto:brawl2099@yahoo.com)

* * *

_I hate job interviews. Thank goodness I've only had to endure a few. The worst was sitting in Jonah Jameson's office as he looked at my first pictures of Spider-Man. I was so thrilled when he said he'd buy them. Then he dropped the bombshell on me when he gave Robbie the headline and story to run along with my picture:_

"Spider-Man: Hero or Menace?" 

I hate job interviews. 

* * *

Peter Parker sat nervously, trying not to squirm in his seat. He was being interviewed by the man he had most feared in high school, next to Flash Thompson. At his Aunt May's suggestion, Peter had applied for an opening as a science teacher at his old high school, PS 108. His application process and everything else to this point was fine, but then he found out who his job interview was with and his heart sank. His former vice principal- Edgar Forest. The same guy he went to every time Flash beat him up. The same guy who told him to learn how to defend himself. And now he was being interviewed for a job by him. 

_I can't believe how much this guy HASN'T changed! I mean, he had that same bad comb-over when I was coming here!_

"Impressive Parker," Forest said. "Freelance photographer for the Daily Bugle. A research position at Tricorp. You'd be perfect for the job. Heh, and the kids would love a teacher like you. Heh." 

"Um, Mr. Forest, I'm not a nerdy bookworm anymore, you know," Peter muttered. "In fact..." 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Forest reached into his desk and pulled out a lighter, started searching for something else, looked at Peter and thought better of it. 

_Sure, you don't smoke. It's not like you can't smell it in here, behind all that air freshener. Really._

Forest scowled at Peter, and Peter had the sudden wish that Forest didn't have telepathic abilities. 

_That would explain how he could bust some kids._

"You're hired Parker," Forest said. "How does a Biology, Chemistry, and Photography class sound?" Forest leaned back. "It'd only be two or three times a week. We're on an alternating day schedule. If you can't handle that..." 

"It's fine," Peter said. "No problem whatsoever." 

Forest slumped back in his chair, slightly dejected. "Oh. Okay. You start Tuesday." 

"Okay, thank you sir!" Peter smiled, and stood. He offered his hand, but Forest didn't take it, already going through his desk for a cigar. 

"Goodbye Parker." 

Peter scowled, withdrew his hand, and left. Once out of the office he pumped his arm towards his chest. 

"YES!!!" 

At least something in his life was finally going right. 

* * *

That night 

Peter slipped on his mask, and adjusted his gloves. He felt like celebrating, but the only reason he had was his new job. He'd moved out of Randy's apartment. Mary Jane had filed for divorce immediately after her "return from the dead." And then there was that Ezekiel guy.* 

* (See Amazing Spider-Man (vol 2) #30- Tony) 

He had raised some interesting questions about what Peter knew about his powers. Had the radiation given the spider the ability to give him his powers? If it had, then how on Earth did Ezekiel get his powers? Peter shook his head. 

_I'm not worrying about that right now. I'm just going out there and dusting off the jams. Maybe I can get a good picture that Jonah would actually buy! Yeah I can see it now: "Muggers: Heroes or Menaces?"_

Peter held out his hand, and fired a webline into the night. He jumped from the balcony, and swung towards downtown. There was always something interesting happening there. 

* * *

"He's moving, Dex." 

The tall, dark man lowered the binoculars from his face. He knew that monitoring this area would pay off. 

"Tell our... friends to begin their attack." 

"Yes, Morlun." 

Morlun smiled. Now it began. 

* * *

Peter fired another webline and swung his weight onto it. He repeated the action, then swung away from that line without anything to grab on to. He flipped across the skyline, then fired off another webline. 

He didn't have time to throw his weight on to this line. A small whizzing disk severed it just midway between his hand and the wall. Peter felt his spider-sense flare just as he began to fall. Peter fired a line to a nearby wall, swung into it, and flipped over to the wall where the disk had hit. Peter saw it wasn't a disk at all. 

_A throwing star? But don't ninjas use those?_

Suddenly several black forms appeared around him, holding up weapons that Peter knew were used by ninjas. 

"Excuse me gentlemen," Spider-Man said, "but I believe you're looking for Daredevil. He lives in Hell's Kitchen which is that-a-way." Peter pointed in the general direction of Hell's Kitchen. The ninjas make no outward reaction, but Peter's spider-sense flared. He ducked. He could feel the throwing stars buzz over his head. 

"Hey!" Peter cried. "No fair! You could poke someone's eye out!" Spider-Man jumped into the air, spraying a net of webbing over the heads of the ninjas. Several quickly drew their weapons and cut the web, but some weren't fast enough, and were held tightly by the sticky goo. 

Spider-Man jumped at the remaining ninjas, five in number. He connected with one's jaw with a crack, and kicked another in the gut. Two came at him with their katanas. 

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to run with pointy objects?" Peter cracked as he sprayed webbing over the blades. "Kids these days!" Peter flipped over their heads, and lashed out with both fists, connecting at the base of each ninja's skull. They both colapsed in a heap. 

"Wasn't there one more of y-?!" Spider-Man was pushed forward, hitting his head on the concrete rooftop. Darkness pushed its way into his vision, as Peter blinked to clear his sight. He felt his consciousness slipping, as the ninja grabbed him, and turned him onto his back. Peter could see the ninja's sword held in a killing blow. 

_Well, this is it. Life sucks, then you die!_

* * *

Morlun's eyes narrowed. He lowered the binoculars and turned to Dex. 

"They've disobeyed my orders," he growled. "Take care of that one." 

Morlun's servant nodded, then raised the rifle to his shoulder... 

* * *

Peter saw the blade descend in slow motion. He knew unless he could clear his head he was a goner. 

_Wait! Only the first seventeen years of my life has flashed before my eyes!_

The report of a gunshot filled Peter's ears and the ninja's head snapped back. Spider-Man jumped up, his head cleared by the shot. He looked around, trying to see the glint of gun steel. Nothing. 

He looked down at the ninja and looked away holding back bile in his throat. Nothing could survive that.  
  
---


	2. Chapter 2

Amazing Spider-Man #1

* * *

[](http://marvelrevolution.tripod.com/)

## #1

| 

By [Tony Thornley](mailto:brawl2099@yahoo.com)

| 

[Home](http://marvelrevolution.tripod.com/spidey/main.htm)   


* * *

[Titles](http://marvelrevolution.tripod.com/spidey/titles.htm)   


* * *

[Amazing Archive](http://marvelrevolution.tripod.com/spidey/amazing/amazing.htm)  
  
---|---|---  
| In [Amazing Spider-Man #1/2](http://marvelrevolution.tripod.com/spidey/amazing/amazing0.html): Peter Parker found himself with a new job- a school teacher at his old high school. To celebrate, he took a "spin" around New York City, where he was attacked by a band of ninjas! Although surviving the encounter, it left Peter wondering- was there someone out to get him?   
---|---  
  
Marvel Revolution Presents- 

With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility 

#1 

#31 

"A Brand New Day" 

( _Tests and Trials_ Part One) 

By [Tony Thornley](mailto:brawl2099@yahoo.com)

* * *

_You know, my life isn't really that bad. Sure, my wife is divorcing me. I've had to move into a new apartment. And my Aunt May's health, despite what she says, is failing. But, look on the bright side._

I'm teaching at the high school I went to. Jonah's backed off, although I still don't know for sure if he looked under my mask all that time ago.* I've even got a date with Betty Brant, a woman I at one time had a crush on, and is still one of my very best friends. 

Life's pretty good right now. Really, it is. 

* ( _Peter Parker: Spider-Man #10_ \- Tony) 

* * *

"And if you sign the next page..." Matt Murdock turned the page and set it down in front of Peter. Peter scrawled his signature across the line and set his pen down. 

"It's final," Peter finished. "And it's over. Mary Jane and I..." 

"I'm sorry Peter," Matt said, groping for his briefcase, then opening it, and placing the divorce papers inside. "Really I am. It's too bad. You two were cute together." 

"Really?" Peter said with a smirk. 

"I mean..." 

"I know Matt. I promise I won't tell anyone." With that the two superheroes laughed and stood. 

"Good luck back in the single world," Matt said, offering his hand. 

Peter took it and shook. "Thanks Matt. I hope that we never have to do this again." 

"Agreed," Matt laughed. Matt motioned towards the door, and followed Peter out, tapping his cane to "guide" himself. 

"I'll see you on the flip side," Peter said once outside, shaking Matt's hand again. 

"Yeah, see you later," Matt replied. "What's the rush?" 

"I'm going to be late for class," Peter replied. 

"Oh, you're going back to school?" 

"You could say that," Peter said with a smile as he parted ways with Matt. He then ducked into an alley, and took off his polo shirt, revealing a red-costume with a black webbing pattern across it. Peter slipped on his gloves and mask and took off his jeans. 

Spider-Man jumped up and out of the alley, a small bundle of clothing wrapped tightly in a bundle of webbing at his side. 

* * *

He sat alone, meditating on what he had seen of Spider-Man thus far. He was a skilled acrobat. He was strong and fast, a definite plus. He was young, one of the things that attracted him most to him. Spider-Man's youth was his greatest asset. The one thing Morlun needed most. A door to his left swung open, and Morlun's manservant Dex entered his chamber. 

"Is it prepared?" Morlun asked without looking at Dex. 

Dex nodded. "It shall happen this afternoon. Your next test for Spider-Man is ready.*"   


* (The first test was in the HEROES _Amazing Spider-Man #1/2_!- Tony)   


"Good. Come fetch me when it is time." 

"Yes Master." Dex opened the door to leave, then turned back to Morlun. "Kill me today, Master?" 

"Perhaps," Morlun said. "Now go enjoy the day Dex. I know it's sunny out there, and you need your sun." Dex nodded and the door creaked shut. Morlun closed his eyes, listening as his ancient sailing ship rocked against the pier. 

* * *

Joey Michaels rubbed his shoulder where someone had just punched him. He looked to see if he could find his attacker, but no one gave him a second glance. Joey adjusted his glasses and shifted the weight of his backpack. He was The Nerd at PS 108. He never got any respect, not even from his teachers. He hated all of his classes, not because of the work, but because of the people there, and what would greet him in the next period. His next class was the only bright spot in his day. 

Joey walked into the chemistry lab, eager to begin a new assignment. The class had done no work since their teacher had left on a honeymoon a week earlier. Joey still worked, even though the rest of the class just harrassed the substitute. 

There was a new man at the desk today. He was in a tan polo shirt and jeans. He sat with his back against the blackboard and his feet on the desk, reading that morning's _Bugle_. 

_Another victim,_ Joey thought. _Wonder how long this guy will last?_

Joey took his seat as the bell rang, and braced himself for the torment from the 'bangers that sat at the back of the room. 

"Joey!" one exclaimed. Joey shook his head. 

_Here it comes._

"How you doin' this lovely day Joey?" he asked as Joey placed his backpack on the lab table. 

"Fine Monk," Joey replied. 

"Fine?" Monk replied. "Is that all? I guess we'll have to make the day a little better for y-!" A screeching noise filled the room, as Monk let loose a string of curses. Joey covered his ears and looked at the front of the room, where the teacher was raking his fingers slowly down the chalkboard without looking up from his newspaper. 

"No sir," Monk said in his best brown-noser voice. "But I'm sure we could be great friends!"

"I swear I've seen you somewhere..." Peter paused for a second then looked up. "I know! You're the kid who wet himself when Spider-Man spooked you. I was right there watching! Was that a one-time only thing, or do you do it all the time?" The class erupted in riotous laughter, as Monk blushed a deep red. Joey covered his mouth to disguise his laughter. Monk turned and sat down heavily. 

"So it _was_ you!" Peter said with a grin. "Well, moving on, class... Pull out your textbooks and turn to the chapter on the pH scale, um, chapter 17..." Joey looked at Monk, whose face was still bright red, and looked back at Mr. Parker. Joey was going to enjoy this class. 

* * *

Peter slammed the soda machine with his fist, being careful not to hit it too hard. He was in the teacher's lounge after his full schedule of classes. Several other teachers were in the room, but none gave him a second glance. Peter recognised several of his old teachers, but they didn't seem to recognise him. 

"You're doing it all wrong," said a voice from behind him. Peter turned to see the black man who had criticised him about trying to help that kid when he was there the previous week. 

"Really, show me how," Peter said, scowling at him. 

"Coach Jacoby," he introduced as he slammed his foot into the side of the machine. Nothing happened. 

"Well Jacoby, seems you're doing it all wrong too," Peter said with a smirk. Peter pushed the button again, this time a little harder, and the soda fell. He grabbed it and opened it, smiling as he took his first sip. 

Peter sat next to a phone, picked up the reciever and dialed the number for the Daily Bugle. It rang several times before someon picked it up. 

"Hello, Daily Bugle, Glory Grant speaking." 

"Hiya Glory," Peter said. "It's Peter. Can I talk to Betty?" 

"Sure Peter!" Glory said enthusiasticly. "Let me connect you." 

The line went silent for several seconds, then another voice picked up. 

"Peter?" 

"Hi Betty, are we still on for tonight?" 

"Sure," Betty replied. "How are you feeling?" 

"School's kept my mind off the divorce," Peter said. "We finalized everything this morning." 

"I'm sorry," Betty said. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, like I said, school's kept my mind off it," Peter repeated. 

"Great, hold on..." Peter could hear voices in the background. Sounded like Ben Urich. 

"Peter?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Ben needs to talk to you," Betty said, confirming Peter's guess. 

"Put him on." 

"Peter? You up for photo-journalising?" Ben said, wasting no words. 

"If Jonah will print them," Peter affirmed. "What's up?" 

"There's a ship that's sailed into New York Harbor," Ben explained. "This ancient deal. Looks like an old pirate ship, or something left behind from the Spanish Armada. It's really creepy too. There might be a story there." 

"I'm up to it," Peter said. "Let me know when you go out there." 

"Will do," Ben stated, "you need to talk to Betty again?" 

"Nope," Peter said, shaking his head. "Tell her I'll meet her at the restaurant at seven." 

"Will do, thanks Peter!" 

* * *

Peter left school just after the final bell rung. He watched the kid from his chemistry class walk alone, clutching the straps of his backpack. 

_Poor kid. Probably doesn't have many friends. Kinda like me. I'm glad people like Gwen stuck their necks out. I wonder if he has Flash Thompsons or Gwen Stacys in his life too._

Peter walked several blocks the other direction, then made his way out of plain sight. He changed quickly, fearing one of his students had followed him. He slung his clothing over his shoulder, and fired a webline into the air. 

Peter took his favorite route to swing through. It brought him by Central Park, which was filled with people this time of day. Sometimes he'd stop and watch the people. Sometimes, they'd point and wave at him. If he noticed he'd wave back. More often than not, parents would see their children waving at a "menace" and hurry them out of sight. 

_Thank you Jonah!_

Today was one of Peter's favorite types of days. There was a protest going on in the park. The issue-of-the-day was mutants. Today was particularly interesting. There was a pro-mutant and anti-mutant side. Those made for the best protests. As Peter perched atop a nearby building, he noticed something odd. There was zero police presence, something that _never_ happened during a protest with two sides present. That was a formula that spelled riot. 

* * *

Dex stood in the midst of the anti-mutant faction of protesters. He looked at the nearby buildings and saw Spider-Man perched atop the closest one. 

"Are you watching Master?" Dex whispered. 

"Yes," Morlun said through the small earpiece Dex wore. "Start it." 

"Yes Master." 

Dex started through the crowd, whispering infuriating tidbits of information. 

"They probably have mutant babies." 

"Their lovers are all muties." 

"Is that one a mutie?" 

"I bet that they're being mind-controlled!" 

Finally Dex had the crowd to a breaking point. He smiled as he added the cherry to the top. 

"Kill the muties!!!" The crowd repeated the cry, and rushed the pro-mutant faction. 

"Excellent job Dex," Morlun said in his ear. 

* * *

Spider-Man didn't even expect what would happen next. He saw the anti-mutant protesters being worked into a frenzy. He saw them get angrier and angrier. Then he heard them. 

"Kill the muties!!!" Peter was horrified. A riot was begining, and he was the only one in sight who could do anything. 

Peter fired a webline onto a nearby building and swung towards the riot. He let go of the line within several yards of the riot, and dropped right into the middle of it. Quickly, attention was fixated to him. 

"I hear he's a mutie!" someone screamed after a moment total silence. Suddenly, Peter found himself the target of several dozen angry rioters. Spider-Man quickly sprayed webbing into the crowd, stopping some, but just infuriating most further. 

"People, people!" he cried. "One at a time! I can't fend for my life against all of you at once!" 

"You think you're funny!" yelled his newest assailant, a fat white man. "You're not!" Spider-Man just sprayed webbing across his chest, trapping his arms at his side. Spider-Man just pushed him over and turned to his next attacker. 

"Bigger they are, the harder they fall!" he cracked. The man just swung a two-by-four at his head. Peter grabbed the board, snapped it in two, then punched the rioter hard. Peter suddenly felt a set of fingernails claw his back, shredding his costume. 

"YEOUCH!" Peter yelled, turning to the woman who clawed him. "You know how much spandex costs these days?" He blocked a blow from her, then sprayed her with webbing. 

The sound of a gunshot rang out in the park. The rioters hit the ground. Spider-Man remained standing, his hands held out defensively. 

"Wasn't me!" 

The police sargeant motioned for Spider-Man to leave. "Witnesses back there said you tried to break it up. Get out of here before I find some excuse to bust you." 

"Thank you officer!" Spider-Man said firing a webline. "I'll be sure to put more money with my taxes to cover a bonus for you!" Peter swung away, returning to the building where he watched the riot start and retrieved his clothes. He then swung to his apartment, and snuck inside before anyone noticed him. 

Peter didn't notice the man who had observed the entire incident. His name was Ezekiel. Several days earlier, he had met Spider-Man and posed a question to him


	3. Amazing Spider-Man #2

Amazing Spider-Man #2

<!-- A:link { text-decoration: none;}  
A:visited { text-decoration: none;} -->

* * *  
  
---  
| In [Amazing Spider-Man #1](http://marvelrevolution.tripod.com/spidey/amazing/amazing1.html): Peter Parker began his new career, away from his past worries. But he was soon caught up in a riot started by Morlun's lackey Dex in order to test Spider-Man. Peter narrowly made it away with only a small beating. Then Ben Urich made a descision that would cost him. He approached the stronghold of Morlun, and was captured.   
---|---  
  
Marvel Revolution Presents- 

With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility 

Amazing Spider-Man 

#2 

#32 

"Frantic" 

( _Tests and Trials_ Part One) 

By [Tony Thornley](mailto:brawl2099@yahoo.com)

Edited by [Joe Wagner](mailto:jjwspider@yahoo.com)

* * *

Peter Parker watched the six o'clock news with little interest. He was drained from teaching again that day. His first week and he was already tired. The phone rang and he picked up the cordless.

"Hello?"

"Peter, this is Robbie."

"Hi Robbie," Peter replied, sitting up. "What's up?"

"Have you seen Ben? I know he wanted you to help him out on a story."

"Nope, haven't talked to him since he asked me to help out. What's wrong?"

"The last time he came in was Monday, which is probably the day he talked to you," Robbie said. Peter checked his watch- it was Friday. 

"I'm thinking he just caught a lead and didn't let us know. But to not contact anyone for four days? It's a little unusual, even for Ben Urich."

"Right," Peter said. "If he calls me, I'll let you know. Thanks for calling Robbie."

"Sure Peter," Robbie replied. "If you need anything, give me a call, alright?"

"You got it. Later." Peter shut off the phone, as his attention was attracted to the news. He picked up the remote and turned up the volume.

"...strange crime all across the country. Children from all over the United States have been disappearing, with no apparent reason or connection. The only thread police have to connect the crimes is the apparent forced entries at of each of residences, sometimes entire walls of houses have been torn down to get to the child." A house in what looked like Nebraska was shown and, like the anchorwoman had said, an entire wall was missing. A woman, probably the kid's mother, was shown.

"Someone came and took mah Joshua," the woman sobbed. "Ah'm glad none of mah other children were gone. Ah'm so glad none of mah other children are gone..."

"Another possible connection, reports of the missing children's siblings being mutants was commented on by mutation expert Professor Charles Xavier..."

Before Xavier appeared on the screen, a knock on Peter's window made him jump. Peter turned to see the upside-down face of a man who had posed several... interesting questions to him about his powers.

"Ezekiel?" Peter muttered, going to the window and opening it.

"Hello Mister Parker," Ezekiel said as if he wasn't hanging upside-down. "Do you have a few minutes to go talk?"

"Um, sure... Let me change into my, uh, work clothes."

* * *

"So," Ezekiel said, "how's life?"

Spider-Man raised his eyebrow at the strange man. 

"You talk like we're at some corner cafe. Doesn't sitting on top of the Chrysler Building seem just a little strange?"

"Why should it? I love the view from here. Can see almost all the city."

"Yeah...?"

"Have you been thinking?"

"About the whole, the chicken or the egg or the power thing? A little."

"Good," Ezekiel said with a nod. "You're going to need that outlook on your powers in the coming battle."

"What coming battle?"

"Peter, your entire life has been a warm-up for this," Ezekiel said. "You've been running from this for years."

"I haven't been running from anything," Peter said skeptically.

"Yes, you have," Ezekiel said. "Just because you didn't know about it doesn't mean you haven't been running."

"Gee thanks," Peter muttered. "First you turned my outlook on my powers on its head, then you make me totally paranoid."

"I'm here to help," Ezekiel said. "I have another question for you now. How do you know that there was only one spider? A whole nest makes more sense."

"Then why isn't there a bunch of Spider-Man wannabes running around through out the world?"

"Not all of us go public with our powers. In fact, none of us do. Of course, only one or two are actually bitten. You're it."

"Us? There's more Ezekiels?"

"Maybe. Enjoy the evening Peter." With that Ezekiel kicked away from the rooftop and disappeared. Peter looked around, trying to find where he went.

__

Us???

* * *

Spider-Man swung over Times Square, which was just starting to light up. Peter enjoyed watching this happen. Most days it was an incredible sight to behold. Come winter, it was beautiful. Peter saw camera crews at the MTV studios, and swung by, giving the kids outside something to look at. He swung up and onto a nearby rooftop, perched there, and began watching the late evening traffic below him.

__

New York's a great place. I love living here. If it wasn't for the psychotic supervillians crashing the town, it'd be heaven. Well, that and the cabbies. And the punks. And the prostitutes. And Hillary Clinton. Who fits those other categories quite well.

Spider-Man looked up when he heard a slight whistling sound. His spider-sense flared, and he jumped to the side. A crossbow bolt with a note wrapped around it was sticking out of the building where he was sitting. Peter picked it up and read.

Greetings Spider,

All eyes are here. Can you find it before it blows? I know you're no detective spider, but you will have to find it, before it explodes.

After all, you don't want another 300 deaths, or more, on your head.

__

Another three hundred? Is it Fusion again? No, this isn't his style. Who is this? And why me?*

* (Check out Peter Parker: Spider-Man #1 for Fusion- Gratuitous Pluggin' Joe)

* * *

Morlun stood before a mirror in his ship. He tightened his belt, then put his overcoat on. It was a black coat that reached his ankles. He buttoned up his shirt to the neck, straightening it until it was perfect.

"Master." Morlun turned to Dex. The young man had served him well. It was near time for his ultimate reward.

"Is he searching?" Morlun asked, straightening his cuffs.

"Yes, my lord."

"Good. How long will it take him?"

"An hour, at most."

"Then let us be prepared."

Morlun turned and looked at himself. Perfect.

* * *

Spider-Man swung over Broadway. The famous street was swarming with people. A logical place for a bomber. People in tuxedos and gowns stared up at him, some in anger or fear, others in awe. Scalpers hid their wares, and slunk into the shadows.

Peter landed atop one of the theaters, wishing he could actively probe with his spider-sense, instead of just having a reactive warning, but his spider-sense didn't flare, so he took a chance and left Broadway for a new venue.

* * *

Joey Michaels was grateful for the weekend. It was a time when he could get away from the bullies and jerk teachers and girls who didn't like him. Joey loved the weekend.

"Joey honey, dinner!" called Joey's grandmother. Joey had lived with his grandparents for several years. His father was in prison, a thirty-year sentence for a series of major car thefts. His mother, who was already mentally unbalanced beforehand, committed suicide several weeks later. He was bounced to a few different relatives before finally ending up with his grandparents.

"I got a lot of homework Gran'ma!" Joey called down to her. "Can I eat it up here?"

"Your choice hon," his grandmother called up to him. "Don't expect me to bring it up there."

"Okay."

Joey got up, leaving his books open. As he shut his door, a spider crossed his desk. A spider that would soon change Joey Michaels' life.

* * *

As one life-changing event was about to start in one end of the city, another was in full swing at the other.

"Flash, blast it, I'm not your property!" Betty yelled. Betty Brant was fed up. Flash Thompson had "discovered"- as he had so eloquently put it- that Betty had gone to dinner with Peter Parker earlier that week.

"Don't use that tone of voice with me Betty!" Flash growled.

"Or you'll what Flash?! You have no influence anywhere in this city anymore. Ever since Osborn went nuts, you've lost all you bragged about since the day Norman Osborn hired you as his personal assistant. Now you're nothing but a washed-up former high-school football star who 

closest brush with the true stardom you've dreamed of is spit shining the shoes of one of the most evil men in New York City!"

Flash pulled his arm back and backhanded Betty. She was thrown across the floor, and landed in a heap opposite Flash.

"DON'T YOU EVER SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!!!" Flash screamed. "I AM NOT A WASHED UP HAS-BEEN!! I'M BETTER THAN ANYONE YOU HAVE OR EVER WILL BE WITH! DO YOU HEAR ME?!?"

Betty stood and brushed herself off. Her jaw set she walked to the door. She opened it and started to walk out. Then she stopped.

"What makes it even more pathetic is that you won't admit it Flash," Betty said without turning back to him. "Goodbye." Betty slammed the door and strode away from Flash's apartment.

"What have I done?" Flash said, falling to his knees. Flash buried his head in his hands and started sobbing. "What have I done?!"

* * *

Spider-Man landed atop an aging brownstone, overlooking a small gym. 

This was a longshot, by far, but it was the last thing Peter could think of. The gym was always full of people this day of the week. Boxing, or something.

Peter started to swing towards the gym when a spotlight in the sky caught his eye. He looked up, and saw several sets of spotlights criss-crossing the sky.

_  
_

What is that? It's near... near... The Gardens. Oh, no

.

Peter swung towards Madison Square Gardens at a frantic pace. The newest tour of one of the world's most popular bands was in New York for their first night. All eyes were there. The world was watching. It was the perfect place to set a bomb.

* * *

Morlun stood across for Madison Square Gardens, watching for his prey. Spider-Man was coming. The spider was the last of his kind- superbeings who inherited their powers from an outside, natural force. Morlun was a hunter of such beings. Long ago, he had been selected by one of the world's most powerful mystics, second in line for the title of Sorcerer Supreme at the time. He was given the task of hunting down and destroying these beings that would challenge the power of his sorcerer. 

Morlun was given immortality until his task was completed.

Every last one of these beings had been destroyed, save one- Spider-Man.

"Here he comes sir," Dex said beside him.

"Set it off when he is within a block. Make him feel like he's too late."

* * *

Joey's head had long ago fallen into his textbook. He was dead tired. As his body went through the REM phase of sleep, a small spider crawled onto his hand and bit him.

Joey jerked to alertness. He shook the spider off, then rushed to the bathroom to wash off the blood that had started to ooze from the bite. What Joey didn't realize was that his life was now forever changed.

* * *

Spider-Man swung towards the Gardens, watching the spotlights swinging back and forth across the sky. With each rotation he imagined a ticking sound.

Tick, tick, tick.

He should have thought of the Gardens long ago. Randy had been raving about this concert for weeks. When he finally got tickets he invited Peter along. He'd known about this concert forever. Hundreds of people would die because of his bad memory.

Tick, tick, tick.

Peter swung faster. There had to be time. He had to have enough time left. Randy was in there. And Glory. And Jill. And thousands of people Peter didn't know. He was almost within a block. He was almost there. He could save them all.

Tick, tick, tick.

* * *

Morlun's ancient lips curled into a sneer as he saw Spider-Man swinging franticly towards the Gardens. He was too late.

"Detonate."

* * *

Peter watched in horror as a fireball erupted through Madison Square Gardens. The fireball expanded and enveloped nearly half the building.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Peter screamed.

_  
_

I'm too late. I was too late to save them. They all died because of me

.

* * *

Peter swung into the Gardens through the gaping hole from the explosion. He had to atone. He had to find survivors. They had died because of him. None of these people's lives would ever be the same because some maniac decided to strike out at him.

"Is anyone there?" Peter screamed as he tore into the wreckage. He ripped a girder clear of the rubble, then chunks of cement and catwalk. 

He soon came upon the torn body of a ten year-old child. Peter lifted the child clear, cradling him in his arms. The child's eyes fluttered open and looked at him.

"Are you an angel?" he asked.

"No," Peter sobbed. "I'm not."

"Then... then... I went to the other place," the child sobbed as he slipped from consciousness.

"No son, it's worse," Peter cried. He looked up, hoping to see a paramedic, or something. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!!! SOMEBODY HELP ME PLEASE!!!"

"It is time Spider," said an eerie voice behind him. "There is no one coming. None shall save the child."

"It was you, wasn't it?" Peter growled, setting the child's limp body down.

"Are you prepared to face the hunter, Spider?" the man asked. "Are you prepared to face the being that has hunted you since the day you became the embodiment of the spider? Are you prepared for your destiny? Are you prepared for Morlun?" The man stepped forward, striking an offensive posture.

"Are you prepared to die?"

* * *

In Amazing Spider-Man #3: Spider-Man faces Morlun, in a battle that will forever change the life of the web-slinger!

* * *

****

Story © 2001 [Tony Thornley](http://marvelrevolution.tripod.com/spidey/amazing/brawl2099@yahoo.com) and Marvel: Revolution, and may not be reproduced without permission.

[](http://marvelrevolution.tripod.com/spidey/amazing/www.marvel.com)  


* * *


	4. Amazing Spider-Man #3

Amazing Spider-Man #3

<!-- A:link { text-decoration: none;}  
A:visited { text-decoration: none;} -->

* * *  
  
---  
| In [Amazing Spider-Man #2](http://marvelrevolution.tripod.com/spidey/amazing/amazing2.html): The man called Ezekiel returned, and offered another question to Peter- If the power came from the spider, then does it make sense that there was an entire nest? Soon after Ezekiel disappeared, Peter recieved a note prompting him to find a bomb in a place where all eyes were. After several hours of fruitless searching, Peter discovered the target, and got tehre too late- Morlun detonated the Madison Square Gardens just before he reached it. As Peter searched desperately through the wreakage, Morlun at last made his move, the last stroke before he killed Spider-Man.   
---|---  
  
Marvel Revolution Presents- 

With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility 

Amazing Spider-Man 

#3 

#33 

"First Contact" 

( _Tests and Trials_ Part Three) 

By [Tony Thornley](mailto:brawl2099@yahoo.com)

* * *

*RING* 

*RING* 

*RING* 

"Hello, this is Peter. I've moved in and all, but for some odd reason I'm gone. Imagine that. You know the drill- leave a message, name and number, and I'll get back to you. Thanks!" 

*BEEP* 

"Peter? This is MJ. Hey, I've been thinking... well, I'll be in New York for a week or two starting Friday. Maybe we could get together, and well... talk. We really need to. I love you Peter. I'll call you. Bye." 

* * *

The man called Morlun stood before him, a tall and majestic figure. Something about Morlun scared Peter Parker though. A deep, deep fear entrenched itself in Pter's gut, and didn't let go. Peter looked at the man with anger, not fear, in his eyes. 

"You murdered all of these people, didn't you?" Peter said. "You did it to get to me. Why? WHY?!?" 

"I am the Hunter Spider-Man," Morlun said. "You have been, and always will be, the prey. And this hunt has ended. I will ask you again, are you prepared to die?" 

"Go to Hell," Peter growled. He jumped at Morlun, lashing his foot out in a roundhouse kick. Morlun grabbed Peter's leg, and squeezed. Peter cried out in pain. 

_He's stronger than the Hulk! There's going to be some serious bruises there._

"You are only delaying what is destined to be," Morlun said. "I advise you don't do that any longer." 

"I'm not delaying it," Peter said. "I'm stopping it. I'm stopping you. These people did not deserve to die. Why do people like you need mass murders to get my attention, huh?! Can't a simple 'can Spidey come out and play' suffice anymore? What is it with killing?" 

"Their lives are insignificant," Morlun growled. "All that matters is you, and me, Spider. Everything else is insignificant." 

With an angry roar, Spider-Man lept at Morlun, ignoring his injured leg, and the pain that shot up it as he jumped. All he cared about was the mass murderer standing in front of him. The man who had just killed several hundred people. All to get to him. 

"The killing stops now," Peter said, punching Morlun with a fierce roundhouse. "The slaughter ends now. You will pay for everyone of these lives, do you hear me?!" Peter kicked Morlun, then flipped over him, and punched him in the kidneys. 

Morlun turned slowly, a look of boredom on his face. Peter's danger sense flared as Morlun reached out and grabbed Peter by the neck. 

"You end now Spider-Man," Morlun said. "What? No witty banter? No one-liners? Have you accepted your fate?" 

"Not even!" Peter raised his hands and sprayed webbing into Morlun's eyes. "Cool stuff, isn't it?" Peter said as Morlun released him and pawed at his eyes. "I've actually had a formula that could hold the Hulk in place at one time, but I haven't been able to duplicate it. You want to know the most interesting thing about it? When it sticks to actual flesh, the pores suck it in, and it's harder to get out than if I just sprayed that nifty suit that you wore. How's that for witty banter?" 

"I don't have to see you to kill you." Morlun punched Peter and sent him sailing over the wreakage of Madison Square Gardens. Spider-Man fired a web-line into the air, praying he'd hit a catwalk. His shot hit true, and Peter thanked God for another chance. 

Spider-Man swung in a slow arc over the Gardens, truly seeing the extent of the devastation. The floor of the gardens was littered with bodies, some still alive otehrs obviously dead. The stage set up for the band was torn into pieces, and spread across the arena. He could see people walking through the wreakage below him, searching franticly for survivors in some cases, watching Peter in others. He could hear the sirens approaching the Gardens, and could already see some people in blue uniforms- police or paramedics- searching the wreakage along with the few mostly unscathed survivors of the blast. 

He landed on the catwalk and instantly heard a clang behind him. Spider-Man turned slowly to see Morlun- face clear of webbing- standing behind him. 

"The time for running and the time for games is over Spider," Morlun said. "It is time to die." 

* * *

Joey Michaels sat back at his desk, a bandage over his hand. He was amazed at the amount of blood that had oozed from the spider bite. The creature must have bitten a vein. Joey sat down, reached out and grabbed his desk lamp, to move it towards his books. He recoiled in surprise. 

A handprint was imprinted into the metal of the lamp. His handprint. He had bent the desk lamp doing something he had done hundreds of times before. Joey stood and stepped backwards, stumbling over a tennis ball. Joey fell backwards, and found himself doing a back flip and landing against the wall. 

Then Joey realised the truth. He wasn't just against the wall. He was hanging on it. Four feet above the ground. 

"What's happened to me?" 

* * *

Police Chief Detores followed several beat cops and detectives into the ruins of Madison Square Gardens. Paramedics were searching the wreakage franticly in some places, and working on the most severe traumas in others. Several survivors who could walk well were helping triage other victims. 

"Are there docs from anywhere coming?" Detores asked one of her subordinates. 

"No ma'am," the lieutenant said. 

"Well get them here you idiot!" she yelled. "Every minute that these people are trapped in the wreakage is one less minute they have to live dammit!" Detores turned to someone else. "Any guesses on the bomber?" 

A bearded concert goer in a white t-shirt, black trench coat, a backwards ball cap waved at Detores, trying to catch her attention. 

"What?!" Detores growled. 

"What my friend is trying to say," said another concert goer, this one with long blond hair, and a stocking cap, "is that it might be that dude up there on the catwalk." 

"Where?" 

"The dude fighting Spider-Man." 

* * *

Morlun backhanded Peter, sending him sprawing across the catwalk. He jumped into the air, coming down where Peter had landed. Peter rolled out of the way, but Morlun's fingers caught his side, tearing large gashes in his costume and flesh. 

"GAAH!" Spider-Man cried out. "That hurt! Do you really have to hurt me before you kill me?" 

"If you continue to struggle, I will have to break you." 

"Oooh," Peter taunted. "Damaged goods. Is that a good idea?" 

Peter jumped up and over the railing of the catwalk, swung underneath, then back over the other side feet first, kicking Morlun in the back of the head. Morlun went over the railing, and Peter cursed, realising he was probably about to do the same thing he had just done. Peter jumped over the railing again, this time aiming for the wreakage below. He landed and bent his knees to absorb the impact. 

"You cannot delay forever!" Morlun cried from the catwalk. "Have you ever felt true terror Spider-Man?" Morlun jumped from the catwalk, and sailed down gracefully. "I am terror. I am your destiny! Can you not face that?" 

"Nope," Peter said. "Not really." Morlun landed in front of him. He swung hard at Morlun's head, and connected. Pain shot up his arm. He felt like his knuckles had shattered. 

"Enough talk," Morlun said. He grabbed Peter by the arm, and lifted him up. He threw Peter away from him, then lept after. He landed atop Spdier-Man, and started throwing punches at his head. Peter dodged to one side, then the other. 

"Nyah, nyah, you can't-" Morlun slapped Peter across the face. "-get me?! Ouch!" Peter brought his legs up, and wrapped them around Morlun's neck. He then used the leverage from his body to throw Morlun off him. 

"That hurt! Did you ever think of my feelings? I wanted to die painlessly. You know, fall asleep over Times Square when I'm eighty and plummet to my doom!" 

Morlun said nothing. He only held his hand out. Peter felt his spider-sense flare up to a level he had never felt before, and gasped for air. Then an aura of energy surrounded Morlun's hand, and Peter screamed in pain. 

"Excrutiating, is it not?" Morlun said. Peter moaned. "Good." 

"FREEZE!" Morlun turned to the policemen behind him and smiled. 

"Foolish, foolish men," he said. "Guns cannot hurt me." Morlun turned back to Spider-Man, only to be met by Peter's fist. 

"I think I might be able to," Peter said. 

"I know when I am outnumbered Spider," Morlun laughed. "And though I believe I can defeat you, I will take my chances later." Morlun grabbed something from his belt and threw it to the ground. "Goodbye Spider-Man!!!" Peter lifted his arm, and fired a tracer onto Morlun's back, anticipating his next move. 

With the stereotypical puff of smoke, Morlun was gone. Spider-Man dusted off his hands and turned to the wreakage. 

"I guess you could use my help boys..." 

"When we said freeze we meant you just as much!" one of the cops growled. 

"Then that's my cue to leave too," Spider-Man said quickly, firing a web-line into the air and swinging away. "Later officers!" He swung through the large whole in the roof, and swung several blocks away, landing atop the building where he had stashed his clothes earlier that night. 

_I feel horrible leaving the scene behind. I don't even know if Randy, Jill, and GLory made it out okay._

Peter took off his mask and stared back at the Gardens. 

_I have to go back, but not as Spider-Man._

* * *

Peter Parker ran from the cab that had taken him several blocks away from the Gardens. He rushed towards the police line, a camera in one hand, and his press pass in the other. He flashed the pass to a cop on the line, who only gave him a slight nod. 

Peter snapped picture after picture, capturing images that would soon be the memories of that horrible day. Peter had no idea that as he snapped the picture of the paramedics working franticly on a nearly dead man, it would be shown on front pages all over the country. He didn't know that the picture that he took of the couple hugging ecah other in relief would become a topic of national discussion. 

Peter Parker was capturing images that would forever be remembered as triumphs of hope, but all he saw was the despair caused by a man trying to strike out at him. Peter wouldn't remember this night as the night that won him several national awards. He remembered it as the worst night of his life. 

* * *

"Peter?!" 

Peter spun, recognising the voice instantly. "JILL!!!" Peter ran to his friend, and gave her a hug, relieved she was alive. She had a large gash in her scalp, just above the hair line. 

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here, I should have come with you," Peter said. 

"It wouldn't have stopped this," Jill replied. 

_Yes, it would have._

"Where's Randy? And Glory?" 

Jill's eyes lowered to the ground. "Glory was trapped underneath some rubble. Crushed half her rib cage. Pretty bad. Randy rode the ambulance with her." 

"Where is she now?" 

"Well, as soon as they'll let me out of triage, I'll know," Jill said. "Peter, what's wrong?" 

Peter held back tears, knowing the truth. He was responsible for all these deaths, which could include that of one of his best friends soon. 

_I'm going to find you Morlun. And when I do, I'm going to kill you._

* * *

In Amazing Spider-Man #4: Spider-Man versus Morlun. Peter tracks down the hunter for the final confrontation, one that will not leave Peter unscathed. Plus, will Glory Grant survive? And will Peter accept MJ's offer? 

* * *

* * *


	5. Amazing Spider-Man #4

Amazing Spider-Man #4

<!-- A:link { text-decoration: none;}  
A:visited { text-decoration: none;} -->

* * *  
  
---  
| In [Amazing Spider-Man #3](http://marvelrevolution.tripod.com/spidey/amazing/amazing3.html): Peter Parker found himself facing the immortal hunter Morlun for the first time, a struggle for his life. As Peter faced Morlun, his student Joey Michaels discovered he had gained superpowers from a spider-bite from a very familiar spider. Peter was nearly defeated by Morlun, but was stopped by a group of New York City cops, who forced Morlun to disappear, and chased Spider-Man away. Wanting to help, Peter raced back to the Madison Square Gardens in his civilian clothes, and snapped off numerous pictures that change Peter's life forever. And another event that would change Peter's life also happened- a phone call from his ex-wife...   
---|---  
  
Marvel Revolution Presents- 

With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility 

Amazing Spider-Man 

#4 

#34 

"In the End" 

( _Tests and Trials_ Conclusion) 

By [Tony Thornley](mailto:brawl2099@yahoo.com)

* * *

Peter Parker cursed. The spider-tracer that he had attatched to Morlun* had gone dead. There was no way to find him. He was back to be being hunted. He had no way of finding Morlun until he found Peter. Peter smacked the small tracker with his palm, and dropped it to the floor. 

* (Last issue- Tony) 

Peter hit the answering machine button, and listened to the message MJ had left. His anger subsided, and Peter played it again. 

_Why does she want to talk to me? And right now? Morlun is still out there, and until he gets me... Innocents are in danger. Glory's still in surgery, and will probably still be there for a few hours... How can I feel so helpless?!_

Peter hung his head. He felt so drained. He needed some sleep. He scribled a note to himself to call MJ later, then went into his bedroom and collasped on his bed. He was asleep immediately. 

* * *

Morlun looked at the unconscious man who had been snooping around his ship several days earlier. He claimed to be Ben Urich, a reporter for the Daily Bugle. He had read Urich's work. It was Pulitzer calibur in some cases, and he had won the award before. But that didn't matter to Morlun. Urich had invaded his territory, and had endangered Morlun's task in New York City. Urich's eyes fluttered open. 

"Whu..." he rasped. Urich squinted, trying to see without his glasses, then curled his lip in anger. "You." Morlun said nothing. 

"You're comitting a federal offense, you know?" Urich continued. "Every cop in New York must know I'm missing." Morlun ignored him still. He didn't care what Urich had to say. He had considered snapping the man's neck several times over, but it wasn't worth it. There was a sudden thunderclap overhead. He would rest for several hours, then resume his hunt. Spider-Man would soon be his. He left Urich and retired to his own cabin for meditation. Soon he would have his goal. Then he would have peace. 

* * *

Peter's eyes opened wide. He sat up, his mind suddenly filled. Ben Urich. He had disappeared right around the time Morlun's tests had started. He was investigating an old ship that had appeared on the harbor. Could it possibly be...? 

Peter picked up the phone and dialed Robbie's number. After several rings a voice answered. "Robbie?" 

"Huh?" 

"It's Peter. I have a question for you." 

"I don't see why it couldn't wait until morning but okay." 

"Has Ben gotten back to you?" 

"Uh, no. He's still missing." 

"I might have a lead on where he is. Talk to you later." 

"Uh, okay Peter, bye." 

*CLIK* 

_Watch out Morlun. Here comes Spider-Man._

* * *

Spider-Man swung through the rain, headed for New York Harbor. He fired webline after webline. Underneath the mask, Peter Parker's face was a mask of pure determination. He was going to stop Morlun from killing anyone else just to get at him. He could see the harbor now, and knew the ship he was looking for instantly. He landed on a building opposite the ancient ship Ben had told him about. He could feel a deep evil within. Morlun was there. 

Peter jumped from the building to the ground. He strode across the street separating the pier and the building. His clothes were soaked through, but Peter didn't care. He had his goal in sight, and nothing was going to stop him. Spider-Man lept from the pier to the side of the ship, and climbed up to the deck. It reminded Peter of a pirate movie. Everything on the deck was straight out of the 1800s. Peter saw a door leading to the lower decks, and strode over to it. He opened the door, and descended the stairs to the deck below. 

First he needed to find Ben and free him. Then, he would find Morlun, and take him down. It ended right here. Peter walked down the middle of the hallway, looking in and out of doors. After several empty rooms, he foudn what he was looking for. Ben was chained the wall opposite the door. Peter looked around the room as he entered. It looked to be equiped to hold at least a dozen captives all at once. Morlun was experienced. 

"You actually going to say something this time?" Ben said without looking up. 

"This is my first visit here actually," Spider-Man said. 

"Whu-?!" Ben's head jerked up, and his eyes widened. "Spider-Man, is that you?!" 

"Wh'd you expect? Wolverine?" Spider-Man raised his finger to his lips. "You don't wake up the psychopath though do you?" 

"Good point. A little help here?" 

"Certainly." Spider-Man walked to Ben's side, and took the chains in his hands and tugged. No luck. They were built for someone of even his incredible strength. He looked around teh room, trying to find keys. Far wall, next to the door. Peter fired a webline to snag the keys, and tugged them towards him. He tried several keys, then finally got the right one. The manacles opened and Ben shook them off his wrists. He rubbed them, trying to increase circulation, then looked at Spider-Man. 

"Well?" 

"Get off the ship, get to a phone and call the cops. Tell them you've discovered who the Madison Square Garden bomber is." 

"The what?!" 

"I don't have time to fill you in Ben. Just do it and hurry." 

"Okay." Ben followed Spider-Man out of the room, and then rushed up the stairs to the deck. Peter continued on into the bowels of the ship. He opened several more doors. After a minute, he heard a voice behind him. 

"You've found me Spider. Thank you for making my task easier." Spider-Man spun on his heel, and immediately ducked. Morlun advanced, grabbing Peter's head. Peter's spider-sense flared, and he felt Morlun begin to drain energy from him. Peter lashed out with his fist, punching Morlun in the gut. Morlun's grip broke as he stumbled backwards. Peter advanced forward, punching Morlun again. 

"It ends now Morlun," Spider-Man said. "I will not let you take another innocent life to get to me. One of us will not walk away. I'm not planning on that being me." 

"Then you will be sorely disappointed Spider." Morlun uppercutted Peter. He flew upwards and broke through the deck. Peter used his momentum to flip onto the deck. Morlun jumped from the lower deck to where Peter stood. The rain still continued, soaking the two combatants. For several seconds, Morlun and Spider-Man just stared at each other. Then Morlun acted. 

His arm swung at Peter's head. Peter ducked, and used his center of gravity to kick Morlun in the side. Morlun jerked to the side, wincing at the blow. Peter jumped to his feet and tackled Morlun. He rained blows down on Morlun's head, but Morlun seemed unaffected. Suddenly, Morlun's arms jerked up, palms flat, hitting Peter in the chest. Peter flew back, and slid across the deck to the debris from his entry from the lower deck. Morlun stood, and strode over to Peter. He stretched out his arm as he neared Spider-Man, opening his hand to touch feed off him. Peter's hands scrambled desperately for a weapon or something to stop Morlun. His right hand fell on a large splintered board. 

Peter grabbed the board and thrust it forward, impaling Morlun. The hunter looked at the board, the blood seeping from the wound it created, then back at Spider-Man. He smiled and Spider-Man, then collapsed to the deck. Peter stood and walked over to Morlun. He checked his pulse. 

It had stopped. Morlun was dead. Peter felt a strange emptyness as he looked at the man who had hunted him. He had killed him to save his own life. Why had it come to that? Peter heard sirens in the distance, and fired a webline to the building that had been his vantage point less than an hour earlier. He swung away, rain still pelting the city. 

* * *

The coroner zipped up the body bag they had placed the man's body in. Police detectives carried C4 from the lower decks to their cars while the coroner and his assistant carried the body to their van. They lowered it to the floor, closed the doors, then got in the cab. The coroner started the van and drove away from the ancient ship. The windshield wipers squeaked as they did their work. 

"Strange case," said the assistant. 

"Definitely," said the coroner. "I haven't seen a crime scene like that ev-URK!" Two strong hands snapped the necks of both men. Morlun threw the bodies into the back, then took the driver's seat. He rubbed the rapidly healing wound and smiled. 

"And so it begins." 

* * *

Peter sat down at his desk heavily, exhausted from the previous night. He was lucky that he had planned labs for his two science classes. The class began to file in one by one. Peter looked up as one young man entered. Joey Michaels. Something had changed about him. The way he held himself was different. 

Peter leaned forward and saw the note in his dayplanner reminding him of lunch with Betty. He'd also recieved word that Glory was going to survive, but she'd be in a wheelchair the rest of her life. Despite his guilt, he was glad it was just another normal day... 

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Flash Thompson slammed the prybar between the crate and lid and pushed down with all his strength. The lid cracked loudly, then came off the crate. Flash dived into this one like he had the previous two dozen. 

"Come on Osborn, you had to have something I could use to prove I'm not a has-been!" Flash dug through packing material, but found only cleaning solution. 

"DAMMIT!" Flash screamed, swinging the prybar at a nearby wall. The impact of the bar made a hollow clang, surprising Flash. Flash walked to the wall, and began running his hands over the cinder block. One block gave to the pressure of his hand, then a large portion of the wall followed, opening into a large room. 

Flash strode into the room, looking around. He smiled at what he saw. Pumpkin bombs. Bat gliders. Masks. Gauntlets. Vials of serum. The tools of the Green Goblin. 

"Oh yeah..." Flash muttered with a smile. "This has potential." 

* * *

In _Amazing Spider-Man #5_ : Poor Peter can't catch a break. First, his dinner with MJ is interrupted by the new Green Goblin. Then another Green Goblin shows up. What's Peter going to do?! Plus, Joey Michaels reveals his new superheroic identity- an ID that will suprise spider-fans! 

* * *


	6. Amazing Spider-Man #5

Amazing Spider-Man #5

<!-- A:link { text-decoration: none;}  
A:visited { text-decoration: none;} -->

* * *  
  
---  
| In [Amazing Spider-Man #4](http://marvelrevolution.tripod.com/spidey/amazing/amazing4.html): Peter faced Morlun in a final showdown, a fight that ended in Morlun's death. As Morlun was taken away by one of the city coroners, the sorcerous spell that kept him alive healed his wounds and ressurected him, after which he killed the coroner and his assistant. During all of this, Flash Thompson tore through a warehouse owned by his former employer, Norman Osborn. By pure luck, Flash discovered a stockpile of the Green Goblin's equipment, a discovery that wouldalter Flash's life forever...   
---|---  
  
Marvel Revolution Presents- 

With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility 

Amazing Spider-Man 

#5 

#35 

"Goblins" 

( _Legacy_ Part One) 

By [Tony Thornley](mailto:brawl2099@yahoo.com)

Edited by [Joe Wagner](mailto:jjwspider@yahoo.com)

* * *

Joey Michaels removed the soldering iron from one of the arms of the harness. Joey stepped back and regarded his creation. It was a mechanical harness equiped with four arms. He strapped himself into the harness, and turned it on. The two sets of arms hummed to life. It responded to mental commands, thanks to technology he'd collected from the sites of superhero battles. Joey had long been a buff of the advanced technology used by the Fantastic Four and Iron Man. His grandparents had never learned of his dangerous hobby, one that took him to the site of the Avengers' last stand shortly after the Onslaught crisis. Thus he had inherited wrecked peices of Reed Richard's technology, bits of Iron Man's armor, which had been torn apart in the final assault on Onslaught, and had spent the last several years disecting and analyzing the bits of tech, some of which had gone into the harness he now wore. 

A beeping told him that the assembly was ready for operation. The harness was of interesting design. Two humanoid arms were mounted on his shoulders with an arsenal of gadgets built into them, including swing-lines and grappling hooks. Another two arms were both tendril-like, had telescoping abilities, and a three-fingered claw on the end. Joey grinned and commanded one of the arms pick up a glass that he had "borrowed" from his grandmother. The tendril-like arm reached out, clutched the glass in its three claw-like fingers, and lifted it up several feet. Joey smiled, tossed the glass up into the air, and commanded the other tendril-arm to hit it, shattering the dish. 

"Perfect!" Joey said. He powered down the harness, took it off, and turned to the costume he had made the night before. 

"Time for a test run!" 

* * *

Peter Parker swished the remaining cola in his glass around as his gazed at his dinner companion. Mary Jane was as beautiful as ever. She flipped her hair away from her face and laughed at something she said. Peter was too enthralled to notice. 

_She's so beautiful. How could I have let her go?_

"Peter?" MJ said. "Is there something wrong?" 

"Nope," Peter replied. "Just listening to your voice. It's been so long..." 

"Too long," MJ replied with a laugh. "I've missed you Peter. We should have at least kept in touch." 

"Especially after you came back from the dead!" Peter said, grinning. 

"Yeah," MJ laughed. "Especially then." Peter laid his glass down, picked up his fork and poked at his salad. His other hand laid down flat on the table. As he raised the fork to his mouth, he felt MJ's hand settle on his own. Peter looked up at her, and she smiled. 

"I miss you Peter," she said. 

"I miff you too," Peter replied through a mouthful of salad. They both laughed, as Peter swallowed the greens. Their eyes met and the laughter stopped. MJ leaned over the table, looking at her salad and withdrawing her hand. Peter reached out and grabbed her hand. She looked up at him, and he smiled. 

_She's perfect. She's a goddess. I was an idiot. I love her. I really love her._

They leaned closer together until their lips met. The kiss lasted several seconds until they both withdrew. 

"Peter," MJ said, her voice low. 

"Yeah MJ?" 

"I'm moving back to Ne-!" An explosion rocked the restaurant. Peter and MJ were thrown to the floor, as were many other patrons and waiters. A horrifying cackle filled the air, a laugh so familiar to Peter that he didn't even need his danger sense to know this wasn't a normal robbery or attack. 

"It's the Green Goblin," Peter whispered to MJ. 

"Dammit Peter," MJ said. 

"MJ, he's here after me," Peter said. "The Goblin is past the point of a petty criminal. His life is bent towards revenge towards me. I need to do this." 

The anger disintegrated in MJ's eyes. Peter could see a deeper understanding in her eyes. She understood now. Power and responsibility. And all those months of anger crumbled away. 

"Go Tiger," MJ said. "Just be careful." 

"I will." Peter jumped up and rushed towards the restroom where he could change into Spider-Man. Panicked people rushed for the exits, shoving to be the first out. The cackle filled the air again, and Peter turned to see the Goblin. He wore a different costume from the one he wore when he last attacked him. 

"Heya Pete!" the Goblin exclaimed. "You like the new duds? You can thank Norman for them!" 

_Hunh? Is this not Norman? What's going on?_

"I know what you're thinking Petey!" the Goblin cackled. "Who's under the mask this time? Has Harry come back from the dead? Is it one of those clones Norman keeps in cold storage? Is it someone completely new?" 

"What do you want?!" Peter said, now alone in the restaurant. "Why attack me in such a public place?" 

"You and me, Petey," the Goblin said. "Mano-a-mano. Just like the old fights between Spider-Man and the Green Goblin! And we fight it out!" 

"Why?" Peter asked. 

"One reason," the Goblin said, his voice at a growl. "Betty." Peter's eyes opened widely. It couldn't be. But it was. 

"Flash?" 

"I'll see you later old buddy!" the Goblin laughed. "Until we meet again!" The Goblin's laugh echoed in the concrete canyons of New York as the bat-glider flew away. Peter stared after him, wondering how Flash had gained the Goblin's gear. 

* * *

Joey Michaels swung across Queens, listening for something, anything. Queens wasn't really a rough neighborhood, but it had its share of crime. The harness was working perfectly, but Joey felt like he really needed to test its capabilities. He jumped from one rooftop to the next, watching and listening. And finally he heard what he was waiting for. A car alarm. 

He saw the thugs inside the car, trying to turn off the alarm and start the vehicle. Joey smiled and lowered himself directly over the car. He could hear the theives inside, trying desperately to get the car to start before they attracted attention. 

"Hurry up man!" 

"I'm trying, I'm trying! I can't get the right wires together!" Joey lowered himself completely on top of the car just as the alarm clicked off. There was a slight thump as his weight settled on the car. 

"What was that, man?!" 

"I don't know! It might be like Spider-Man or Daredevil or *GULP* the Punisher!" Joey smiled. His first night on the job and he was already striking fear in the hearts of criminals. Of course, they thought he was someone else. Joey leaned over the driver's side and knocked on the window. 

"Excuse me gentlemen, but do you have a permit for that?" Joey quipped. 

"GAH!" 

"It's Spider-Man Junior, or somethin'!" 

"Personally I don't like it," Joey said. "It's too... used. How about something like Scarlet Spider?" 

Suddenly the car roared to life. Underneath his mask, Joey's eyes widened in terror as he heard the transmission shift from neutral to drive. His robotic arms latched to the roof as the car lept to life and sped down the street, trying to shake Joey off the roof. 

"He's still there man!" 

"Screw him! We can take care of him back in the shop!" 

"Oh boy, can we?" Joey exclaimed. The car raced towards the East River, then sped around a corner into a dead-end alleyway. The far wall slid up as the car gained speed. It sped into a large garage, and screeched to a halt. Joey looked around and realised he was in a chop shop. And as he saw the looks on the faces of the men working there, Joey knew that it wasn't going to be a pleasant experience. 

* * *

Mary Jane stood in Peter's apartment as he changed in his bathroom. "You're sure it's Flash Thompson?" she asked. 

"Almost," Peter called. "I've taken Betty out on a couple dates since the divorce was finalised. At lunch the other day she told me that she'd dumped Flash after he hit her for calling him a has-been in a fight that started out as an arguement about me. And Flash is still technically on Norman's payroll. It would be simplicity itself to stumble on one of Norm's stashes of Goblin stuff." 

"True," MJ replied, "but what if Norman's just gone further off the deep end? You told me that he went nuts after that Gathering of Five thing. Maybe it screwed him up..." 

"Possible, but why name Betty?" Peter said, walking into his living room. He held his mask in his hands, just about to slip it on. 

"Peter, please..." 

"I know MJ," Peter replied, slipping on the mask. "Be careful. I always am. Why the sudden concern?" 

"I don't know," MJ replied. "I've just been thinking a lot lately." 

"Thanks," Peter said, walking to her, and laying a hand on her shoulder. "I'm a pro MJ. There's nothing to worry about. Really." 

"I know, but a woman can worry, can't she?" 

"Of course. How do I look?" 

"Like a hero," MJ laughed. 

"Thanks," Peter replied. He walked to the window and opened it. "Go back to your hotel and get some sleep. Don't worry about me." 

"That'll be hard Tiger," MJ said. 

"Try then." 

"Okay, good luck." 

"Thanks," Peter said, firing a web line. "I might need it." 

* * *

Spider-Man swung from building to building, engaging in the acrobatics that he loved so much. His recent search for Morlun* and battle with the Vulture** had both eliminated his ability to do this at his leisure. Although this was a pressing matter, Peter found it easy to relax. Flash was an amatuer, and no amount of the Goblin formula could change that. He might have enhanced speed, and strength, among other things, but Peter had the advantage with his years of experience. He landed on a rooftop, and spread his arms wide. 

* (The last four issues- Tony) 

** (PP: Spider-Man #2-4- Tony)

"Oh Fla-ash!" Peter called. "The spider came out to play! Where's the Goblin?" A high cackle filled his ears, and Peter glanced around, looking for the Goblin. 

"Well, you've guessed right Petey!" Flash called. "I'd have never guess you were Spider-Man. But Norman had all sorts of evidence supporting it. I was astounded. But imagine how much I was surprised when I drank the chemical in Norman's vials. A very unpleasant aftertaste, but its other aftereffects are very thrilling. And the wonderful little gizmos!" Spider-Man's danger sense went off as he heard the scream of the pumpkin bombs flying towards him. Peter spun and saw two pumpkin bombs. He fired a strand of webbing from each of his webshooters, and slammed the two bombs together. They exploded harmlessly and gave off a flash that revealed the Green Goblin. 

"Hey there Flash!" Peter exclaimed as he lept towards the Goblin. "Care to tell me why you're taking your anger at Betty out on me?" 

"You broke us up!" Flash roared, throwing another pumpkin bomb at Spider-Man. He jumped easily out of the way and then jumped the last bit of space to the bat glider. 

"If I heard the story correctly, she broke you up," Peter replied, pulling himself onto the glider. "And if you weren't in just a jealous hissy fit when you attacked me at dinner a few hours ago, you might have noticed I was out to dinner with my ex-wife." 

"Get over yourself Peter!" Flash said, swinging at Peter. "You're not perfect. No one is!" 

"What does that have to do with it?!" Peter dodged the punch, then punched Flash in the gut. Flash doubled over and came up with an uppercut, punching Peter across the jaw. Peter took the impact, and kicked Flash in the side. Flash cried out, and Peter just punched him in the chest as hard as he could. Flash came up hard, punching Peter in the stomach, then grabbing his head and slamming his knee into it. For an instant Peter saw stars, and swung his elbow up into Flash's groin. Flash doubled over again, and Peter punched him in the side of his head. 

The bat glider crashed to the rooftop, throwing the two men to the ground. Peter turned, and saw Flash leap, landing squarely on top of him. Flash started raining Peter with blows, all of which he narrowly dodged or weakly blocked. Peter countered with several punches, but didn't have the same leverage as Flash. Then Flash scored a lucky punch across Peter's temple. Pain flashed across his senses and Peter saw black start to creep into his vision. 

"Nothing witty to say now, eh Pete?" Flash said, raising his fist for a finishing blow. Flash's punch was cut off by an explosion that threw him across the roof, and threw Peter the opposite direction. Peter listened in horror as another laugh filled the air. 

"What is this?" a high-pitched voice cried. "A new Green Goblin?! One that is not worthy to wear the mask?! Well it is time this imposter is taught a lesson by the true Green Goblin!" 

Peter raised himself up on his arms and looked up. There he saw his greatest enemy, the man who torn his life apart so many times. Peter looked into the face of the original Green Goblin and twisted his face into a scowl. 

"Hello Norman." 

* * *

Mary Jane stood at the window of her hotel room, listening to the television and biting her nails nervously. Why had she approached Peter again? Why did she willingly draw herself back into the life of Spider-Man? 

As Mary Jane listened to the TV, she looked out into New York for a sign of Peter. Anything. She didn't know it, but she had missed the life she once hated. She missed loving the protector of New York. She missed the nights they had together after his long battles. She missed the nights that they had together when there hadn't been a super villian involved. 

Mary Jane Watson looked out at the night world of New York City and asked herself if she still loved Peter Parker. 

* * *

In _Amazing Spider-Man #6_ : Peter gets caught in the middle of a war between two Goblins! Can Peter face his greatest enemy and save the life of his old rival? Plus, the new Scarlet Spider takes on a car theft ring- can he survive his first outing? 

* * *


	7. Amazing Spider-Man #6

Amazing Spider-Man #6

<!-- A:link { text-decoration: none;}  
A:visited { text-decoration: none;} -->

* * *  
  
---  
| In [Amazing Spider-Man #5](http://marvelrevolution.tripod.com/spidey/amazing/amazing5.html): Peter and Mary Jane went out to dinner to discuss their relationship, when they were attacked by the Green Goblin, who turned out to be Flash Thompson! Peter later confronted Flash as Spider-Man, but the fight was interrupted by a most unexpected arrival- Norman Osborn, the real Green Goblin!  
---|---  
  
Marvel Revolution Presents- 

With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility 

Amazing Spider-Man 

#6 

#36 

"Spiders" 

( _Legacy_ Part Two) 

By [Tony Thornley](mailto:brawl2099@yahoo.com)

Edited by [Joe Wagner](mailto:jjwspider@yahoo.com)

* * *

The rain had just started, a slow drizzle that was just a precursor to the storm moving in over New York City. It seemed to storm often since the terrorist attack on the city months ago. 

_It was raining the last time I met up with Norman. Kinda funny that way. I wonder if it was raining the night he killed Gwen. It always seems like it._

"Y-you're Norman Osborn?" Flash stuttered. 

"What do you think you bumbling idiot?!" Norman screamed. "You were the one who stole the equipment from OsCorp. You were the one who found it in my daughter-in-law's factory! Now, you'll have to pay for it!" 

"You know what Norm?" Peter said. "That Gathering of Five thing's really messed you up. I heard all about it. You're nuts! And the melodrama in your voice just reeks of that!" 

"This is not your affair Spider-Man!" Norman said. "I have no time for your banter!" 

"Now why not? You've had time for it before, through all your soliloquies." Norman's eyes narrowed, and he reached into his pouch. He pulled out a pumpkin bomb and threw it at Peter. Peter flipped backwards, and Norman peppered the rooftop with pumpkin bombs. 

"Always with the pumpkin bombs!" Peter cried as he eluded the explosives. "Why can't you come up with something less seasonal? Like chili dog bombs? Or maybe exploding cat-OOF!" A pumpkin bomb nearly hit hit, and threw Spider-Man off balance. Peter slammed into a water tower and groaned softly. 

_This is not going to be good._

A pumpkin bomb hit the tower, tearing a hole through the sheet metal. Water flooded from the tower, obscuring Peter's vision and drenching him. The water was incredibly cold and it took all of Peter's willpower not to breathe in a lungful of water from the shock of it. As the last of the water flowed onto the roof, Peter could see both Flash and Norman were gone. Peter cursed silently. 

_Not only do I have a jealous lover after me, but now I got a supervillain jealous of that jealous lover. At least I don't have to worry about the rain. I'm already soaked._

Peter fired a webline towards a nearby building, his pursuit of the Goblins begining. 

* * *

Joey Michaels swung his tendril-arm at one of the mechanics of the chop shop. They seemed to think just because he had discovered their workshop that they needed to kill him. That or they held some sort of pent-up aggression towards spiders. One of the two. 

"Gentlemen, why come at me all at once?!" Joey said lashing one of his harness's arms out at a burly black man to his right, while using a second to knock a tall white guy back. "Why can't you be like super villains or bad guys in kung fu movies and wait in line to fight me?!" 

"Another sarcastic superhero!" one of his attackers exclaimed. "Just what New York needs. And why are you taking on guys like us when you should be going after terrorists and the like?!" 

"You have a point," Joey grumbled as he shoved the man back and blocked a blow from a pipe wrench. "I just wish I could." 

"Yeah, right!" Joey felt a wrench hit him on his back just above the harness. He grunted and fell forward. The kelvar he had made his costume from dulled the impact of the blow, but it still really hurt. The mechanics started to mob Joey when a cry came from above them. 

"Gentlemen, please!" The mechanics backed off with hushed mentions of "the boss." Joey stood up and looked up and saw "the boss." He was a very pale man, with grey hair and a very broad build. He wore a well tailored suit, cuff links and all. 

"Enough with the social commentary gentlemen. I believe this young man is trespassing on my property, and as such, I will pass judgement." Joey shivered. The temperature of the room had suddenly dropped. Joey shivered as this man approached him. His breath steamed in the air. It was as if he had suddenly entered a cemetary. 

"What do you call yourself hero?" 

Joey hesitated, then thought of what he had said on top of the car. "The Scarlet Spider." 

"Hmmm... How unoriginal. Personally, I'd go with something new, but then your costume is mostly scarlet, so it is appropriate. Personally I'd only use an already existing name if I used the same costume though." 

"May I ask your name?" 

"So polite," the man laughed. "Of course you may. You may call me-" A smile curled on the man's lips. "-Tombstone." 

* * *

Peter swung through the concrete jungle, listening for any sign of either Goblin, and altering his normal route to avoid what once was the Twin Towers. He guessed Flash was running scared, so he'd be travelling erraticly, unless Norman had already found him. Norman, on the other hand, would be moving systematicly, hunting Flash. He'd try to drive Flash into an open area. And Norman seemed to be partial to a certain open area of the city. 

The Brooklyn Bridge. 

Spider-Man swung toward the bridge. He began to formulate a very simple plan to get Norman. He just hoped it worked. 

* * *

Flash Thompson never wanted his life to be like this. Several hours ago he became one of the most feared super villains in New York City. Minutes ago, he became hunted by the real deal. And the hunter had just caught up to him. 

Pumpkin bombs exploded around him, as Flash directed his glider in a zig-zag, hoping that the Green Goblin would be unable to hit him. The Goblin's cackle filled his ears. Norman was getting closer and closer. Flash suddenly knew his glider was just a spare, and was slower than the real thing. Why else would it have been in cold storage at OsCorp, when Norman hadn't been there since his supposed death? He cursed himself as he flew, then started praying that Peter would find them before Norman could catch him. 

"This little game is over Thompson!" the Goblin cackled. Flash looked over his shoulder and was blinded by a flash of light from Norman's gloves. He started rubbing his eyes with his hands, as a sudden realisation that Norman was about to catch him reached Flash's mind. He closed his eyes, and gritted his teeth, wishing he wasn't going to die like a coward. Flash heard a very distinctive *THWIP* and spared a look over his shoulder. 

"Heya Norman," Spider-Man said as he swung the Goblin's glider around in an arc. "You're getting a little predictable with the whole Brooklyn Bridge thing, you know that? I just needed to sit on a rooftop a wait for you." 

"I told you to stay out of this Parker!" the Goblin roared. 

"I have my free will," Spider-Man retorted, still swinging the glider. 

"And I mine!" Norman accelerated the glider forward, throwing Spider-Man's balance off, and sending him sailing after the glider. 

"You can just drop me off in Queens!" Spider-Man cried as he flew through the air behind the glider. Flash hit the accelerator on his own glider, but he saw Norman take careful aim with a pumpkin bomb and throw it. Flash clenched his eyes shut and braced for the explosion. The glider was torn apart and Flash was thrown to the ground, several stories below. He struck and the impact broke bone. The pain was incredible. The darkness that appeared in his vision was a welcome relief. 

* * *

The Scarlet Spider stood face-to-face with the crime lord Tombstone, knowing he he had been thrust into the big leagues. Tombstone was up there with crimelords like the Kingpin, Silvermane, and Hammerhead. Of course, he'd heard that the Kingpin was one of the only surviving crimelords in the city after a string of murders some time ago. 

"I can tell you're a young man, brand new to the superhero game," Tombstone said. "I can tell you now, this is just one of my small operations, and it just happened to be the night I was inspecting it. From your freshness, I know that you didn't know I'd be here, so I'll let you off easy." Tombstone slammed his fist into Joey's gut. His strength was superhuman. Joey collapsed and struggled franticly for air. 

"You are tougher than I thought, young man," Tombstone said, backing away with a look of disgust on his face. "I would have shattered ribs on most men. I guess it's those super powers." Tombstone waved the mechanics away from the Scarlet Spider. "Let him go gentlemen. Let him warn others about Tombstone's return to New York." Joey didn't stand. He just sat on the floor, gasping for air. Tombstone reached out and raised Joey's chin. 

"I'm not going to tell you again hero," Tombstone said in a harsh whisper. "Run!" Joey jumped up, fired a swing line into the rafters, and swung out an open window. Tombstone just smiled. A naive child. So naive. 

* * *

Spider-Man climbed his webline to the bat glider and grabbed the Green Goblin's ankle. He yanked, and threw Norman off balance. Norman tumbled off-balance and fell off the glider. They were soaring over the bridge now, Peter hanging onto the glider with one hand and Norman with the other. Norman kicked Peter and dropped onto one of the arches that the suspension cables ran from. 

Peter dropped from the glider, and fired a webline onto the arch. He swung underneath it, then used his momentum to swing a full circle and land on top of the arch. The moment he landed, the Goblin threw a pumpkin bomb at him. Spider-Man jumped out of the way, but the explosion caused several hundred pounds of brick and mortar to fall onto the bridge below. Peter reacted quickly, snagging the bricks and throwing them into the river below. 

"You were always a sucker for saving the bystanders Parker!" Norman screamed. He lept at Spider-Man. Peter jumped aside, but was raked by claws Norman had added to his gloves. Peter took a good look at Norman's costume and realised he had changed a lot of it since he had attempted to turn Peter into the next Green Goblin. The hood and cloak had been replaced by a dark top and cowl. The face of the mask had been made more menacing, and he wore a pack of some type. 

"It's no use Norman," Peter said. "You can't defeat me. You can't convert me. You can't touch me." 

"Is this anger about your poor little Gwen, Peter?" Norman laughed. "No matter how many times you fight me, she'll never come back. NEVER!" The Goblin threw his head back and laughed. Spider-Man lowered his head and charged Norman. It had always come back to Gwen between them. Always. He tackled Green Goblin and started pounding him with his fists. 

"You son of a bitch!" Spider-Man screamed. "You've never paid for her murder! I'm going to ma-" Norman punched Peter in the jaw, and Peter rolled off Norman. He propped his arm underneath him and tried to push himself down, but was shoved down again by the Goblin's foot. 

"Oh Peter, I've paid," Norman said, his Goblin voice gone. "I left the country for years, faked my own death, so you wouldn't reveal me as the Green Goblin. I spent years among Euro-filth mobsters, building an empire. And then it was torn back down. I've paid Peter." Norman clenched his fists together, and raised them over his head. "You're the one who needs to pay." 

Spider-Man looked up at the Green Goblin and said the only thing that came to mind. 

"Go to Hell." 

"Gladly. I know you'll be joining me." Norman dropped his fists onto Peter's back. Peter screamed. He had felt ribs brake. Gritting his teeth, he pushed himself up and swung his body around to sweep Norman off his feet. The Goblin fell to the surface the arch. Spider-Man painfully pushed himself up and stood over the Green Goblin. 

"It's over Norman." 

"No Peter," the Goblin replied. "It's never over." In a swift motion, Norman kicked Peter in the face. Spider-Man fell, and saw the Goblin jump to his feet as he fell down. Peter slipped into darkness as he saw Norman jump off the arch, igniting a jet pack and flying into the rain. 

* * *

Peter awoke quickly, and stood up. The Green Goblin had escaped again. Peter slipped his mask off and wiped blood from his lip. They'd definitely down a number on each other. Peter slowly turned back to Manhatten Island and saw flashing red lights. He realised in horror what was happening. 

_Flash!_

* * *

Spider-Man saw a very familiar form on the rooftop overlooking the police cars and ambulance that was around the broken body of Flash Thompson. He landed next to the man and looked down on Flash. 

"He's not dead," Ezekiel said. 

"You go from stating the mysteries of my life to stating the obvious," Spider-Man replied. "A little bit of a step down, don't you think?" 

"I came to give you a warning Peter," Ezekiel said. "It's getting closer. It will be your time very soon. And I must tell you something as well. The sole reason your powers have remained were because of the radiation. I myself have had to keep a jar full of spiders to maintain my powers, corny as it sounds. You are an anomaly among us. In that alone your test will be much harder." 

"My test? You're confusing me here." 

"It'll make sense soon. Trust me Peter." Peter turned, and Ezekiel was gone, like he had disappeared before. Peter cursed. 

* * *

Betty Brant slipped a robe on over her pajamas. She rushed to the door, unbolted it, and threw it open. Peter Parker stood there, drenched, and miserable. 

"Peter!" Betty exclaimed, surprised to see him. "What's wrong?" 

"I have some bad news Betty," Peter said, not looking into her eyes. "Flash was arrested about an hour ago as the Green Goblin. Word is that he'll be put up to all the charges that have been leveled at the Goblin and he will be convicted very quickly. I'm sorry Betty." 

Betty's face contorted, and she started to sob. She collapsed into Peter's arms and stayed there until she fell asleep crying. 

* * *

"...There are reports tonight of another kidnapping. This string of abductions, dubbed 'the Pied Piper of Mutants,' has lasted since early September, and the Federal Bureau of Investigation has no leads as of yet. The only apparent connection is the abductees each having a mutant sibling, and each have a very high probablity of manifesting mutant powers themselves. For more on this story we turn to an interview with mutation expert Charles Xavier..." 

* * *

In _Amazing Spider-Man #7_ : Spider-Man descends into the sewers of New York to find the missing children and finds Wolverine hunting for the same thing! Can the two find the abductor and the children? Of course. The question is whether they _want_ to find them. 

* * *


	8. Amazing Spider-Man #7

Amazing Spider-Man #7

<!-- A:link { text-decoration: none;}  
A:visited { text-decoration: none;} -->

* * *  
  
---  
| In [Amazing Spider-Man #6](http://marvelrevolution.tripod.com/spidey/amazing/amazing6.html): Spider-Man and the Green Goblin fought over New York City for the life of Flash Thompson. Despite Peter's efforts, Flash was arrested as the Green Goblin...  
---|---  
  
Marvel Revolution Presents- 

With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility 

Amazing Spider-Man 

#7 

#37 

"The Dark and Deep" 

( _The Children_ Part One) 

By [Tony Thornley](mailto:brawl2099@yahoo.com)

* * *

Peter Parker adjusted the protective goggles of his eyes as he watched his chemistry students all around him. They were in the middle of a simple acid test. Peter smiled at a female student who stared at him as he walked her direction. He turned his attention towards the trio of trouble makers who had been in his class since the first day. 

"Not making stink bombs over here are we Monk?" Peter asked. 

"No sir, Mr. Parker," Monk replied. "Just doing the assignment, sir." 

"Good, because after the incident earlier in the semester..." 

"Right sir. I learned that combining acids and bases like that are a bad thing." 

"Good, remember it," Peter replied, then moved on. As he neared the back of the class, he noticed Joey Michaels. Joey moved carefully as to not touch his ribs. A girl standing behind him ran into Joey, and he was pushed directly into the table. Joey winced. Peter raised an eyebrow, and started to approach Joey when a cry from behind him caught his attention. Peter spun. A young man held his arm in pain, trying not to scream. Peter saw a vial that had contained hydrochloric acid spilled on the counter. Peter cursed. He had no idea how it'd happened, but serious damage was going to be done. 

"Neutralise the acid!" Peter screamed as he ran across the chem lab. "Use the baking soda!!!" Another student grabbed the shaker of baking soda and dumped it on his arm. The acid bubbled, but there wasn't enough of the baking soda to stop the acid from eating the young man's arm. Peter grabbed him by the waist, carried him to the emergency shower and opened the valve. Water washed over the young man, rinsing the acid away. 

"Someone call an ambulance!" Peter called. In all the comotion, Peter forgot about Joey Michaels, and the bruises that had been given him by a mobster by the name of Tombstone.* 

* (Last Issue- Tony)

* * *

Peter stood outside as the paramedics treated his student for shock and got him into an ambulance. The acid burn was serious, but Peter was able to wash it off him before it burned further than his skin. None of Peter's students had approached him about why he'd been able to pick the student up like he did, which Peter was grateful for. As he answered several questions from police officers for an official accident report, Peter saw someone hurrying towards the school. Peter knew who it was the instant he saw the flaming red hair. 

"MJ!" Peter called. He finished giving the officer the details of what he had seen and did, then rushed to greet his ex-wife. Mary Jane looked around anxiously and looked at Peter. 

"Do I want to know?" she asked. 

"Kid spilled hydrochloric acid on his arm," Peter explained. "I don't know what exactly happened, but since I'm the teacher..." 

"Right," MJ replied. 

"Any news on Flash?" 

"The jury's still out," MJ replied. "It's amazing the put this trial together so fast." 

"The Green Goblin is one of the most wanted supervillians in the United States. They probably wanted him behind bars fast. Even if they've got the wrong man." 

"You're blaming yourself, aren't you Peter?" 

"Don't I always?" Peter replied. "How's Betty holding up?" 

"Near breakdown," MJ explained. "She's blaming herself more than you are." 

"How long do you think the jury will still be out?" 

"We'll probably be able to make it to the courthouse before they come back with a verdict." 

"Okay, I've taken care of the paperwork I needed to do here," Peter said, adjusting his leather jacket. "Let's hurry." 

* * *

As the jury filed into the courtroom, Peter clasped Betty Brant's right hand, while MJ held her left. Flash Thompson sat only feet away in an orange jumpsuit. Flash's only defense was character witnesses such as Betty and Peter. The evidence against him was hard to protest. He was found in the Green Goblin's costume with the Goblin's arsenal, and a crashed bat-glider nearby. 

The jury foreman remained standing after his comrades had sat down. The judge looked at him and nodded. 

"Do you have a verdict foreman?" 

"Yes, your Honor," the foreman replied. "We have decided that Mister Flash Thompson is guilty of the crimes he is accused of." Flash's shoulders dropped, and Peter could see him curse under his breath. Betty began to sob. Peter clutched her hand, and looked at Flash. Flash returned the look. There was an unspoken communication between the two men. 

"You're as good as dead Norman," Peter whispered. 

* * *

Peter and MJ escorted Betty out of the courthouse. She was still sobbing, the individual sobs long ago evolved into small convulsions of her body. MJ rubbed her back slowly, and Peter wrapped his arm around her waist. 

"There's still appeals Betty," Peter said. "Flash was only the Green Goblin for a matter of hours." 

"You believe him?" Betty asked. 

"I do," Peter said. "I've seen the Goblin before, and it most definitely was not Flash." 

"I wish I believed that like you do," Betty muttered. 

Before Peter could reply, the sound of a massive explosion tore through the air. Peter spun towards the source: Central Park. 

"MJ, take Betty home," Peter said. "I'm going to go take a look." MJ looked at Peter, and nodded. Power and responsibility. She understood why Peter was Spider-Man now. It was something she had never fully understood before. But now... 

Peter ran to an alley and glanced to either side. He jumped into the air and stuck to the wall. He scaled the wall quickly, then took his stance on the roof to assess what had happened. A plume of smoke rose from the approximate area of the zoo. Peter's eyes narrowed. He pulled his jacket off, then his outer clothes. He unfolded his web shooters from his sleaves, then rolled his sleaves down and slipped his gloves on. He pulled his mask from his belt, then slipped it over his face. Spider-Man stretched his arm out and fired a webline to the nearest building in the direction of Central Park. 

* * *

The park was in chaos. People ran about in a panic while random blasts of energy- fire, electricity, even water- spiked into the air. Spider-Man could see that people could be trampled if he didn't step in. He jumped from the building and into the park. His first target was a young girl, dressed in torn clothing. She dodged out of the way of a large man, but was about to be hit by a young woman with a stroller. The girl put her arms out, but Peter grabbed her by the waist before the woman even got close. He was about to deposit the girl out of harm's way when he was thrown away from her by a solid wall. As he was flying through the air, Peter realised that he had been hit by a force field. When he hit the ground, he realised the source of the force field. An aura of purpleish energy shimmered around the girl, then vanished. 

Spider-Man looked around him and realised that the ragged children he saw around the park were not normal children. They were the source of the assault. And when Peter looked closer he could see a blur racing through the crowd, snatching wallets and purses from their owners at superspeed. A group of super-powered pickpockets. 

"Get the hero!" one young voice commanded. The attention of the children turned towards Spider-Man. As he looked into their eyes, his heart was filled with terror. There was no spark behind those eyes. No sense of free will. The children were not in control of their own minds. Someone was controlling them. 

Spider-Man dodged a blast of fire, then a similar blast of electricity. He doubled over suddenly as he was hit at high speed by the speedster. He fired his web-shooters blindly, but the strand of webbing was repelled by a blast of green concussive energy. Peter was knocked to the ground, and the speedster continued to pummel him. Any defense he put up was easily repelled. The children would mob him soon, and then he'd be finished. 

Each of the children stopped stock-still. They appeared to be listening. Peter sat up, and concentrated on the sounds around him. Soon he heard the sirens of police cars. The children broke into a run as the sirens got closer. 

"The sewers!" he heards several voices scream. "Get in the sewers!" Before he could react, the pickpockets dived into grates and manholes and under the streets of New York City. Peter saw the flashing red lights and knew he would not be welcome there. He sprinted towards the edge of the park, and fired a webline at a building. He swung into the air and away from Central Park. 

Several blocks away from the park, Peter climbed down the side of a building and onto the street below. He rushed to a manhole cover and picked it up. 

The children were in the sewers and he was going to find them. 

* * *

Mary Jane Watson turned the key in the doorknob of Peter's apartment. Peter had let her use his apartment when he wasn't there, even told her she could stay there. She had declined that offer, but took him up on using the kitchen and bathroom. She stood in the small foyer of the apartment, looking first towards the kitchen, then the bathroom. 

She hadn't eaten all day, between a photo shoot and Flash's trial, but she was also sweaty and still wore most of the make-up from the shoot. As she tried to decide between a shower and a meal she punched the button to listen to Peter's messages. Telemarketer. One from herself. The super asking about the color of the water in the shower. That counted the shower out. Then a message from Robbie Robertson. 

"Pete, this is Robbie. Look, you remember the pictures Jonah bought of the bombing at the Gardens? Well... congradulations. You've been nominated for a Pulitzer Prize. Pretty amazing for someone who isn't even a Bugle staffer anymore. You're up against stiff competition from the World Trade Center attack, but-" 

MJ didn't even listen to the rest of the message. She punched the save button, then whooped happily. Peter was going to be thrilled. 

* * *

Joey Michaels lowered himself to the street. He had watched the news footage of the mass robbery/ attack in the Central Park and saw the children responsble for the attack run away into the sewers. When the anchorman connected the children who attacked to the children who had been kidnapped over the past several months, Joey decided to investigate as the Scarlet Spider. 

The Spider had made several improvements to his costume since his encounter with Tombstone several weeks earlier. The costume more closely resembled that of the original Scarlet Spider. The mechanical harness he wore had been engraved with the tilted spider-symbol that had been worn on the Scarlet Spider's sweater jacket. Joey looked every bit the Scarlet Spider. 

He reached out with the two tendril arms of his harness and picked up a manhole cover. He stepped over the manhole and nearly gagged. He'd never realised the smell of the sewers was so bad. Taking a deep breath and wishing he'd built a rebreather into his mask, Joey lowered himself into the tunnel below. 

* * *

Peter was grateful for the filter mask he'd sewn into his mask. The stink of the human waste that covered the floor was nearly unbearable. Peter crawled along the wall, hoping that he was following the same path the children had taken. 

_This is pretty nasty. I'm glad I don't have enhanced senses. This would be excrutiating. I feel bad for someone with enhanced senses like Daredevil or-_

"Wolverine!" Spider-Man nearly fell from the wall as he ran into the X-Man. Wolverine jumped back and unsheathed his claws, then heaved a sigh of relief when he saw who his "attacker" was. Peter assessed Wolverine and his new clothing. He wore a leather jacket with a white T-shirt underneath. He wore black gloves with a yellow X on the back of each. His pants were made of a material that had to be unstable molecules, but Peter wasn't about to ask questions about his ally's fashion choices. 

"Dammit Spidey," Wolverine growled. "Never do that t' me again." 

"What is it with us and sewers?" Peter asked, grinning under his mask. 

"Very funny," Wolverine grumbled. "I assume yer here after th' kids too?" 

"Yeah? Why are you..." Peter smacked himself in the forehead. "Of course! The siblings of mutants that were kidnapped! Are these...?" 

"One and th' same," Wolverine said with a nod. "Chuck figured it out when he saw th' footage of you gettin' th' tar beaten out o' you in Central Park." 

"They filmed that?" Peter said. 

Wolverine smiled. "No. Chuck used CEREBRA, found them, and sent me here. I watched you get th' tar beaten out o' you in person." 

"That's just great," Peter muttered. "Don't you dare mention it to anyone at the next superhero poker night." 

"Hey, how'd you- uh, never mind." 

"You mean you guys have one?!" Peter exclaimed. "Why don't you ever invite me?!" 

"Because you actually have a secret identity. Th' Thing, Human Torch, and th' X-Men don't. But about these kids..." 

"Right. Can you smell them?" 

"Just barely over th' stink o' th' sewer. Looks like you were headed in the right direction." 

"Lead on then." 

"Thanks..." 

* * *

Three small forms stayed behind the two superheroes. They'd been sent to find them the moment their master had sensed them in the tunnels. The two were headed straight for where they were gathered. The trio would have no need to attack them at the moment. They'd wait until they were in full force... 

* * *

Scarlet Spider heard the sloshing of footsteps in the sewage behind him. He turned slowly, pivoting on the tendril arm that held him above the raw sewage. There was a high pitched scream, and Joey was hit by a small figure. He fell into the sewage, swinging at the attacker. His attacker was too small and too fast for any of his punches to connect. He felt the attacker bite into his arm, and the mechanical arm set above his real arm swung at the attacker as a reflex. The attacker was knocked back, and Joey saw it was one of the children. One of Joey's tendril's lashed out and pinned the child to the wall. 

"Hey kid," he said. "You're showing me where I need to go to find your buddies, aren't you?" The child nodded fearfully. 

* * *

Spider-Man clung to the ceiling and he and Wolverine came to a crossroads in the tunnels. Suddenly Wolverine stopped and his claws popped from his knuckles. Spider-Man was about to ask why he had done so when his danger sense flared. 

"Where are they?" Peter asked. 

"I don't know," Wolverine growled. He sniffed then narrowed his eyes. "All around us." 

A blast of energy knocked Peter from the ceiling of the tunnel into the sewage below. Peter jumped up, and saw Wolverine mobbed by children. Logan had sheathed his claws, but nothing he could do would give him an advantage over the mob. Peter was about to fire webbing at the children when he was hit by behind by a blast of electricity. Peter spun and faced his young assailant. He fired two balls of webbing at the boy's hands, covering them in the sticky chemical. 

Before he could react, Peter was hit over the head by something very hard. As he fell to the floor he saw a little girl transforming her limbs from rock to flesh. Peter looked at her and narrowed his eyes. 

"That hurt..." 

When Peter regained consciousness he found himself and Wolverine tied to a large cement post. He pushed against the cords that bound them. They didn't budge. 

"Welcome Mr. Parker," a voice called. Spider-Man looked around and saw the woman sitting on a dias near the center of the children. 

"You're the person who enslaved these kids, aren't you?" Peter growled. 

"I prefer to be called Network," she said. "And soon you'll be joining these children." 

* * *

In _Amazing Spider-Man #8_ : Spider-Man and Wolverine, enslaved by Network?! Maybe, but the Scarlet Spider is still out there. Can he rescue Peter and Logan? Plus, a old face in New York's underworld begins a bid for power against the Kingpin! Who is it? Read next month to find out! 

* * *


	9. Amazing Spider-Man #8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's recommended that you listen to the Calling's "Everywhere You Will Go" while reading this scene if possible. Just trust me on this.

  
Amazing Spider-Man #8

<!-- A:link { text-decoration: none;}  
A:visited { text-decoration: none;} -->

* * *  
  
---  
| In [Amazing Spider-Man #7](http://marvelrevolution.tripod.com/spidey/amazing/amazing07.html): Flash Thompson's trial had been quick, and the evidence against him impossible to refute. He was found guilty of crimes committed by Norman Osborn, the Green Goblin. As Peter left teh courthouse, a explosion filled the air, and upon investigattion found the source of the attack to be the mutant children kidnapped over the past months. He followed them and soon encountered Wolverine, who was after the children as well. Soon they were attacked and overwhelmed, and taken to the kidnapper- a telepath named Network, who revealed Wolverine and Spider-Man were next...   
---|---  
  
Marvel Revolution Presents- 

With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility 

Amazing Spider-Man 

#8 

#38 

"Wherever You Will Go" 

( _The Children_ Part Two) 

By [Tony Thornley](mailto:brawl2099@yahoo.com)

* * *

Peter Parker struggled against the bonds that held himself and Wolverine. He heard grunts the opposite side of the cement support that told him Logan was doing the same. Peter halted when one of the mutant children surrounding them walked up to him. The child held up his fist, and a small aura surrounded it. Peter could feel cold spreading out towards him. 

"Wolverine!" Spider-Man hissed. "Knock it off." 

"One o' them threatening you too?" Wolverine growled. 

"Yeah," Peter replied. "I think that's our cue to stop it." Peter relaxed with a sigh. He could see the child visibly do so as well. Peter was amazed at the strength of the cords holding them. He doubted anything short of Wolverine's claws would be able to break them, and Wolverine's hands were out of the picture. The telepath who controlled the children smiled from her pedistal half a dozen yards away. She had called herself Network, a rather odd name by Peter's standards. 

"Valiant attempt," Network said. "If I hadn't taken the precaution of lacing these cords with titanium, you would have been free long ago." Spider-Man heard a familiar *SNIKT* and a growl from behind him. 

"I'll show you attempt lady," Wolverine growled. 

"Hey, Wolvie, not a good idea to piss off the lady who could take control of out minds like she did these kids. That could result in some very unpleasant things." 

"I'd listen to the arachnid," Network said. "He's got some bright ideas." 

"It's a gift," Peter replied. 

"And so's th' fact that you never shut up," Wolverine growled. 

"Ah, you love witty banter," Spider-Man quiped. "Otherwise, why would the Beast still possess his internal organs?" 

"Y' got a point there Spidey," Logan replied. 

"As entertaining as this is," Network interrupted, "I have to get some rest if I want to take over your minds in the morning. Maintaining a telepathic link between all of these chaotic little minds is exhausting work you know." 

"Oh, go right ahead," Spider-Man said. "We'll just plot our escape while you sleep." 

"I know you will, but you won't escape." Network laid down on a cushion. "Trust me." 

* * *

Joey Michaels followed the child who had attacked him. He was glad it was only one. He probably wouldn't have been able to face more than that and win. The child yawned and started to slow down. Joey prodded him with one of his tendril arms. 

"Hey kid," Scarlet Spider said. "Keep moving. You don't get a rest until we find your buddies." Joey felt a twinge of sympathy. The kid didn't seem to be more than ten, which was the age everything fell apart for Joey. That was the year his father had come back for him. 

_He was dead drunk that night. He showed up at his grandparents' doorstep with an aluminum baseball bat and a determination not to leave without his son. He beat his father-in-law mercilessly, breaking his already weak knees, his hip, and several ribs. He'd only hit Joey's grandmother once when Joey stepped in. Her glance at him gave Joey away. His dad turned to Joey, arms open. Joey shook his head. His father threatened him with the baseball bat. Joey swung a piece of one of Doc Ock's tendrils at his head before his father got close enough to hurt Joey. Joey would never forget the cries his father made as the police carried him off, blood dripping down his forehead._

"You little sonuvabitch! I'll be back for you! Do you hear me? I'll be back!" 

The child stopped. Joey stumbled over top of him. He was about to prod him again when he noticed that the tunnel ended and looked out over a large cavernous room. The child laid down out of the sewage and promptly began to sleep. Joey looked out over the sleeping children, and the woman on the pedistal and smiled. Then he noticed the two men tied to the supporting column in the middle of the room. Spider-Man and Wolverine. 

"This is gonna be fun." 

* * *

A map of New York City was spread across the far wall. It seemed all the lighting in the room was directed towards it. Thumbtacks of two different colors were shoved into the map in spots all over New York City. The white tacks showed the holdings of Wilson Fisk- the Kingpin. The black tacks showed the holdings of the mob boss in the room. One of the boss's lieutenants stood at the map. 

"With the gambling operations we aquired from the remains of Silvermane's operations, our total holdings are now equal to the Kingpin. We're lucky that he made his little pruge of mob bosses around the city. Otherwise, you wouldn't be in this position today. All of your men, your operations, your goods are stolen from Hammerhead, Cicero, Silvermane. It just goes on. And the Kingpin's oblivious. He has no idea who's in control of your empire sir, but he knows that someone is making a power play. I heard he's got his powers hunting you down." 

"I imagine Bullseye is the top one, am I correct?" 

"I believe so, but then I also believe that Bullseye is after a personal vendetta against Daredevil, so he likely won't be bothering us." 

"Not that it would do any good." 

"Right. Our moles in the Kingpin's organisation says Fisk is ripe for a takeover. And soon-" The lieutenant motioned across the board. "-all of these will be one color." 

"Excellent." The boss stood, and crossed to the light. He found the tack that denoted the Kingpin's base of operations. 

"Hey there Willy," Tombstone said. "Who's the boss now? It's time the hired muscle became the brains of the operation." 

* * *

Mary Jane unlocked the door to her hotel room. She was still on a rush from discovering Peter had been nominated for a Pulitzer. True, he was up against some incredible photos, some from the September 11th attack, but the bombing of Madison Square Garden was nearly as big in the news. MJ crossed her suite to her suitcase, where she pulled out a fresh set of clothes. She still needed a shower after her photo shoot that morning. Peter's shower was just gross. 

MJ stripped down to nothing and turned on the water to her shower. Once it reached her desired temperature, she stepped under the water. As she stood in the shower one thought crossed her mind. 

Where was Peter? 

* * *

"Hey, Wolverine, are you sure you can't get your claws up there?" Peter asked. 

"For th' fifth and final time, no!" Logan growled. "My arms don't bend that way! You're persistent, you know that?" 

"So how are we getting out of here? Can you tell me that?" 

"Perhaps I can be of some assistance." Spider-Man and Wolverine both looked up to the source of the voice. Dangling from the ceiling was a young man in a costume reminiscent of a figure in Peter's past. Ben Reilly, Peter's "brother." His clone. Apparently one of many, but the one he grew closest to. Of course, there was a substantial difference- Ben didn't have six arms- mechanical or not. 

"Howdy," the youth said, dangling from a line coming from a tendril-like arm. "The Scarlet Spider at your service. I'd tell you what my speciality is, but all I've done is get my butt kicked by a superhuman mobster." The second tendril arm reached out, and grabbed the cords holding Spider-Man and Wolverine. 

"They're pretty tough there kid," Wolverine said. "I dunno if you could break them." 

"Break them, no," Scarlet Spider said. "But untie them..." Scarlet Spider descended to the floor and started working on the knots with his fingers. 

"You're pretty tough there kid," Peter observed. "I don't think a normal guy could get his fingers in those knots like that." 

"Gift from a spider." 

"Wha-?!" 

"Quiet Spidey!" Wolverine whispered. "We wake one of these kids up, they all wake up!" 

"And the bunny comes out of the hole... and we're done!" Scarlet Spider held up the two now loose ends of the cord. Spider-Man and Wolverine both pushed, and were rewarded with the cords falling away from their bodies. 

"Good work kid," Wolverine growled. "Now let's get the queen bee here and get out." The trio tiptoed through the mass of children around them. It was odd the way they were all sleeping. 

"Hey, Wolvie, look at this," Peter whispered. "They're all set the same way." 

"Hunh, yer ri-" There was a pained yelp and a muttered curse from Wolverine. He'd stepped on one of the kids. They all started to stir, and Network sat upright. 

"Whoops," Wolverine muttered. 

"No kidding whoops!" Spider-Man cried. Network started to call out something, but Peter held up his arm and fired webbing in her face, muffling the cry. That didn't stop the children from attacking them. Wolverine exploded in a fury and fists and feet, using every martial art he'd ever learned against the mob of kids. Scarlet Spider went nuts, running up walls, lashing out with his tendrils, and doing everything he possibly could to stop the mob of children, and not hurt them. Peter just let loose with his webbing, hoping he had enough left in his shooters to do any good. 

Peter glanced behind him and saw Network on her knees. The webbing Peter had hit her with and left her unable to breathe. Peter dashed towards her to rip the webbing off, but was clotheslined by a strong arm. Peter spun to face his attacker, and found Wolverine. 

"Wait until she passes out!" he yelled. "She'll lose her hold on the kids!" 

"Right! You know telepaths better than I do!" Peter returned to halting the children, keeping one eye trained on Network. As Peter saw her collapse, all the children stopped still. They all lokked around, fear in their eyes. Several cries started, and all of them were for mothers. 

Spider-Man dashed to Network's pedistal and grabbed the webbing on her face and ripped it off. He imagined it felt somewhat like duct tape being pulled of your face, but he didn't worry about that. Network took a deep breath, and Peter heaved a sigh of relief. 

"I'm glad that's over." 

* * *

Spider-Man and Scarlet Spider watched Wolverine, Archangel, and Jean Grey load the kidnapped children into vans to take them to Xavier's, where they'd wait for their parents, who Forge was in the process of contacting. The FBI had already been contacted, telling them that the children had been found, and were being handled by "mutation experts" who would be best in helping return them. 

"Good job," a voice said from behind them. The Scarlet Spider spun to face the invader, but Peter didn't even flinch. 

"Hello Ezekiel," he said. "What's new?" 

"The date for your 'test' is set Mr. Parker," Ezekiel replied. 

"Wait a minute!" Scarlet Spider interrupted. "Mr. Parker? As in Peter, science teacher at PS 108?" 

"Great job Zeke," Peter muttered. "Way to induct the unwashed." 

"Sorry," Ezekiel offered. 

"Since you know my secret-" Peter glared at Ezekiel. "-let's find out yours." Before the Scarlet Spider could react, Peter reached out and grabbed his mask, and yanked. 

"Joey?! No wonder you knew I was a teacher. Oy..." 

"Peter," Ezekiel interrupted, "I recommend that you straighten your affair, tell your loved ones how you feel about them and etcetera." 

_Loved ones. MJ. Oh man, MJ. She understands everything now, but if I go off and get killed... Oh man! I love her, and I'm out doing something stupid like this!!! I'm a freaking IDIOT!_

"I need to g-" Before Spider-Man could dash off, Archangel landed in front of him. 

"Hey," Warren said. "Uhm, do you guys know what happened to Network? She's not down there. Did you guys...?" 

"She's gone?!" 

* * *

Network awoke slowly. She no longer had webbing all over her face, and she wasn't in the sewers anymore. An old face suddenly came into view. Network jumped slightly. 

"No need to introduce yourself," he said, "but I shall introduce myself- I am Morlun." He motioned to several people assembled in the room. "These are the Shadow Dancers. Welcome aboard." 

"Uhm, what are we doing here?" she asked. 

"We're going to kill Spider-Man..." 

* * *

* Note: It's recommended that you listen to the Calling's "Everywhere You Will Go" while reading this scene if possible. Just trust me on this. 

Peter wrinkled his nose at the smell filling his nostrils. He'd returned to the sewers to search for Network with the X-Men, but had no luck. He'd then gone to his apartment and showered, but still couldn't get the smell completely off. No matter. The man at the hotel desk hardly gave him a second glance, but he looked up as Peter rushed by and sniffed the air. Peter punched the elevator button, and glanced at his watch. One of the elevator doors opened with a ding and Peter hurried inside, grateful no one was already in the elevator. He punched the correct floor and waited. 

A million things crossed his mind at once. Would he really be able to get her back? Would she accept his life as a superhero? Did she still even love him? Just as doubt began to enter Peter's mind, he sighed and smiled. What happened was supposed to happen. Even if he didn't like it. When the doors opened again, Peter hurried out and towards his destination. He stopped in front of the door and knocked. After there was no answer, he knocked again. Peter was about to give up hope when the door opened. MJ wore a knee-length nightgown, and her hair was still wet from a shower. 

"Peter! I'm glad you're okay." 

"Can I come in?" Peter asked. 

"Sure," she replied. She motioned inside and Peter walked in. She followed him. He sat in the chair set next to the desk, and MJ sat on the bed. 

"MJ, these past few months, between us, it's been like a soap opera. First I quit being Spider-Man, and promise you I won't wear the webs again, then I jump right back into that life with both feet. Then you had that stalker, while you were ticked off at me. Then you almost ended our marriage, and 'died.' Then I live the single life for, like, two months, then suddenly, you're back, and you want a divorce, just because our lives are so different. Our lives have been a soap opera like one of those that Mackie guy writes! 

"All this time, we've forgotten that we still love each other. And we never should have gotten that divorce. We should have tried to make it work. Our marriage vows said 'until death do you part' not 'only as long as its convenient.'" Peter paused. "I love you MJ. I love you more than anything; more than teaching, more than photography, more than my life as Spider-Man, more than life itself. I love you MJ." Peter stopped and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small velvet case, and knelt in front of MJ. He opened it to reveal MJ's original engagement ring, the ring Peter had given her so long ago. 

"Mary Jane Watson," Peter said. "Will you marry me?" 

Mary Jane was shocked beyond words. She looked at the ring and gasped, then laughed. She jumped off the bed and hugged Peter tightly. She pressed her index finger to his cheek, and turned his face and kissed him. 

"Yes." 

Peter laughed and jumped up, hugging MJ tightly. He paused, then slipped the ring on her finger. They smiled at each other, then kissed. Peter stepped over to a radio across the room and turned it on. Music filled the air and Peter held his hand out. 

"May I have this dance?" he asked. MJ took the offered hand, and Peter spun her in towards him. He kissed her, then turned her body to face him. Peter smiled as they danced. Perfect. 

"-If I could/ then I would. I'll go wherever you will go! Way up high/ or down low/ I'll go wherever you will go! Run away with my heart/ Run away with my soul/ Run away with my love! I know now/ just quite how/ my life and love might still go on/ in your heart/ in your mind/ I'll stay with you for all of time!" 

They danced long into the night. 

* * *

In _Amazing Spider-Man #9_ : Next issue is a story that can only be called "Second Wedding!" Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson have gone through a lot, and several months ago gave up. But now, they're trying again, just as the test Ezekiel spoke of is about to begin, and Morlun is about to exact his revenge! 

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

I've waited nine months to write that scene. That's all I can say. I hope my little note didn't interrupt the flow of the story, but it was the song I was listening to as I wrote that scene, and I even fit part of it into the scene (just in case you couldn't tell. :) ). 

Next issue is the begining of my last arc on Spider-Man for quite a while. Peter Parker has been my favorite character to write ever, and I hope that love of the character has shown up in my work on Peter. I promise in this next arc to do some great stuff with Pete and MJ, Joey, Ezekiel, Morlun, Norman Osborn, and my final issue, Amazing Spider-Man #13, will be a full-issue battle that Spider-Fans will love, and will tie up the last of the Mackie-era loose ends. 

Thanks for coming along for the ride. 

-Tony 

* * *


	10. Amazing Spider-Man #9

 

Amazing Spider-Man #9

<!-- A:link { text-decoration: none;}  
A:visited { text-decoration: none;} -->

## #9

| 

By [Tony Thornley](mailto:brawl2099@yahoo.com)

| 

[Home](http://marvelrevolution.tripod.com/main.htm)   


* * *

[Titles](http://marvelrevolution.tripod.com/titles.htm)   


* * *

[Amazing Archive](http://marvelrevolution.tripod.com/spidey/amazing.htm)  
  
---|---|---  
  
|  | In [Amazing Spider-Man #8](http://marvelrevolution.tripod.com/spidey/amazing/amazing08.htm): Spider-Man faced some telepath who wanted to take over his mind, blah, blah, blah, that's not the important part. After a talk with the ever-enigmatic Ezekiel, Peter realised he'd made a huge mistake and rushed to the hotel room of Mary Jane Watson where he fixed the mistake he never should have made- he proposed to MJ again.  
---|---|---  
  
Marvel Revolution Presents- 

With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility 

Amazing Spider-Man 

#9 

#39 

"Second Wedding" 

( _The Long Hot Night_ Prelude) 

By [Tony Thornley](mailto:brawl2099@yahoo.com)

* * *

_It's amazing how fast one's life can turn around. I mean, it was only a few months ago that I was destitute, divorced and unemployed. Now, I've got a solid job, a decent apartment, and I'm remarrying Mary Jane. Oh, and I was nominated for a Pulitzer Prize for one of my photos. I guess my life isn't as bad as it once was. Of course, it never really is. Once you hit a certain spot, the only way your life can go is up!_

Of course life always hits its little snags. Like the fact that I'm getting married in a little less than an hour- yeah, that engagement didn't last long- I was stupid enough to go on a quick patrol to loosen up and now I'm staring at the Scorpion, who'd decided that today is the perfect time to rob a bank, even though I don't think he's ever robbed a bank, unless it was the bank that had all of Jonah's money. 

Fate has a bitter sense of irony, doesn't it? 

* * *

Mac Gargan was having a bad day. He had been laying low ever since his last encounter with Spider-Man*, making alterations to his latest costume, but his money supply had run out and now was forced to rob a bank to survive. The tellers cowered behind the counter, while customers were scattered around the lobby, clutching loved ones with them, or trying to find cover. 

* (Amazing Spider-Man (vol 2.) #1- Tony) 

"This is going to be simple," Scorpion said. "You'll be nice and empty your cash drawers into these grocery bags-" Gargan slammed them on the counter in front of the teller in the middle. "-and I leave, or you don't, I empty the drawers myself, and someone's bound to get hurt." 

One particularly brave male teller stood up and shakily crossed his arms. 

"No. We won't do it. We won't be bullied by a... uh... supervillian... Holy sh-!!" 

The man dove for the counter as Gargan's tail flew towards him. The appendage stopped suddenly when a strand of a gooey substance covered a large portion of the tail. Gargan spun around to face the man he knew was there. Spider-Man. 

"Heya Scorpy," Spider-Man said. "Long time no see. Been killing the ladies out there? And I mean literally." 

"Just out for a quick buck, Spider-Man." Gargan began stalking towards Spider-Man. Underneath his mask, Peter rolled his eyes. 

"Look, I'm in a hurry, so let's just go through the routine, shall we?" Peter sighed and held up his hand, fingers out-stretched. He took his other hand and pointed at each finger. 

"You hate me. You hate Jonah. You want to kill me and/or Jonah. You want me and/or Jonah to suffer for something. And you're going to beat me senseless. Does that cover everything?" 

Scorpion grinned. "Guess so. You know me too well Spidey." Scorpion snapped his tail at Spider-Man. Peter side-stepped, grabbed the Scorpion's tail and yanked, throwing Gargan off balance and into the street. As Scorpion stumbled by, Peter brought his knee up in the Scorpion's gut. Gargan gagged then swung his tail at Spider-Man's head. Peter ducked, and the tail shattered a glass window across the front of the bank. 

"Awwww!" Spider-Man said. "Now look what you did!" Gargan growled and tried swing at Peter. Spider-Man dodged and punched Scorpion across the face. He jumped into the air and kicked Gargan, laying the Scorpion out. Applause started up around the room and Spider-Man bowed quickly then hurried outside just as the police began to arrive. He fired a webline into a building and pulled himself off the ground and into the air. 

_MJ's going to kill me. MJ's going to kill me. MJ's going to kill me..._

* * *

Morlun sat silently in the room he had designated as his own. His energy was waning, and as such he would soon need sustenance. That is why he had dared send one of his Shadow Dancers out onto the streets to find him fresh meat, so to speak. The cries from the main area of the Shadow Dancers' "headquarters" heralded the arrival of his meal. Morlun stood and left his room. 

Armada's little drones pushed forward two young men, one a teenager, the other in his twenties. Every once in a while one of Armada's "girls" would administer an electric shock to prod them forward. Finally they fell forward at Morlun's feet. 

"Is this all you could find?" Morlun asked. 

"They are both mutants Morlun," Armada said. "This one-" He pointed to the younger one. "-calls himself Icewing, which describes his powers. The other was called Ixnay, and is able to negate the powers of mutants and then use them." 

"Not exactly high powers," Morlun said, "but they will be useful." 

"Hear that Ix!" Icewing exclaimed. "We're going to be supervillians!" 

"Shut it Ian!" Ixnay replied. "I really don't think that's why- URK!" 

Morlun grabbed the two bickering mutants by their necks. An aura of energy surrounded his hands as their life force flowed into Morlun. Icewing screamed while Ixnay gritted his teeth. Both passed out after mere seconds, and Morlun dropped their whithered corpses to the ground after a few minutes. 

"Not exactly pure energy," Morlun said with a burp, "but they will suffice." He turned to Armada. "Are the rest of the Shadow Dancers ready?" 

"Yes Morlun," Armada said. Armada strode out into the large chamber where the Shadow Dancers gathered as living quarters. It was an abandoned subway station, long forgotten and unused. Donna- who Morlun had nicknamed Scream since they had begun their long nights together some months ago- sat alone and naked, her symbiote flowing at her feet. Morlun looked at her and smiled devilishly. Donna smiled back, licking her lips. Network seemed to be in deep meditation, or ignoring her forced teammates. Fusion was sitting at a work bench with a soldering iron, reparing the damage Spider-Man did to his Fusion circuits. The man calling himself the Thousand pummeled a punching bag. Carrion, the last organic member of the Shadow Dancers, sat at another work bench, this one full of test tubes, experimenting on the virus that had transformed him into Carrion. 

"My Shadow Dancers!" Morlun exclaimed. "It is time. We have all been gathered here because we have a vendetta of some kind against Spider-Man, or because I saw you as an asset in the fight against Spider-Man. Now, I will show you the factor that will seal our victory!" Morlun stepped into a side tunnel that had been ordered to stay unlit. Morlun flipped on a switch and lights flooded the tunnel. The Shadow Dancers stood and stared at Morlun's find. 

A fully operational Ultron. 

* * *

Peter ran into the chapel, struggling with his bow-tie. The organ music picked up just a tad when Peter appeared. He finally got the tie right as he reached where Randy Robertson stood as best man. 

"Took you long enough Pete," Randy said. Peter grinned sheepishly. 

"MJ ready to kill me?" he whispered. 

"At least you arrived before the last of the guests did," Randy whispered in reply. "Dad's not here yet, and neither is Jonah." 

"Jonah's coming?!" 

"Sure is." 

"Wow." Sure enough, in walked Jonah Jameson and Robbie Robertson just before Mary Jane appeared in the doorway of the chapel. Peter smiled at her, but the expression didn't last long as the man who was going to walk her up the aisle appeared. 

Ezekiel took Mary Jane's arm and the pair began to stride up the aisle. Peter regained his composure, and smiled at MJ. Her dress was perfectly sheer, and displayed all the beautiful curves of MJ's body. Small beads embellished a large portion of the dress. She looked absolutely stunning. When Ezekiel and MJ reached Peter, Ezekiel kissed MJ's hand and took his seat on the bride's side, winking at Peter. Peter took MJ's hand, his gaze never leaving her eyes. The preacher began his portion, then stopped when it came time for Peter and Mary Jane's vows. 

"Mary Jane Watson," Peter said, "the past few years of our lives have been pure chaos, but I've never stopped loving you. I swear that nothing, ever, will come between us. I love you." 

"Peter Parker, you have been a strength to me for the past few years, and even when we separated I still loved you. Your sense of humor has always made me laugh, and your lust of life does nothing but compliment my own. I love you." 

"Now, unless I hear any objections... Do you Peter Parker take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and health, until death do you part?" 

"I do." 

"And do you Mary Jane Watson, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" 

"I do." The pair slipped rings on each others' fingers. 

"Then it is in my authority to pronounce you man and wife!" Peter didn't wait for the preacher to say the next line. He took MJ in his arms and kissed her deeply. Cheers and clapping arose in the congregation. Peter and MJ pulled away from each other and smiled, then kissed again. 

* * *

The home of May Parker had never looked so different. May and Anna had obviously spent hours decorating both the interior of the house and the backyard, which had been covered with a giant tent, compliments of Jonah Jameson. Music filled the air from a jazz band set up on a stage. Peter sat just to the side of the dance floor, letting Randy dance with his wife. MJ looked at Peter and smiled. Peter smiled back, a tingly feeling running up his spine. A hand came to rest on Peter's shoulder and Peter looked up to greet the latest well-wisher. Ezekiel smiled down at Peter. 

"Congradulations sir," Ezekiel said, offering his hand. Peter shook, then motioned for Ezekiel to sit. He smiled and pulled the chair next to Peter out. He sat down with a sigh. 

"You know Ezekiel," Peter said, "seeing you with MJ today made me think that you had something to do with all of this." 

"A correct asumption," Ezekiel laughed. "I met MJ at a charity event in Los Angeles. I knew she was your wife, as I know much about your life. I befriended her then arranged a job for her here in New York City. Then I suggested to her that she give you a call once she reached the city. The rest you know." 

"Yeah, I do." Peter laughed. "Thank you Ezekiel." 

"You're welcome Peter. For your information, the council has delayed your test until after your honeymoon. Enjoy your cruise." 

"Cruise? We were going upsta-" Ezekiel pulled an envelope from his jacket pocket and tossed it at Peter. 

"Enjoy your cruise," he repeated, standing up. Peter stood as well and shook Ezekiel's hand. 

"Thank you, Mr..." 

"Sims. Ezekiel Sims." Ezekiel winked at Peter. "Now if you don't mind, it's traditional for the man who gave the bride away to get one dance." 

"Don't hold her up too long," Peter said. Ezekiel crossed the dance floor and cut in on MJ and Randy. Randy smiled and gave Ezekiel MJ's hand. He then retraced Ezekiel's route and joined Peter. 

"I'm happy for you man," Randy said, a tinge of sorrow in his voice. Peter put his hand on Randy's shoulder and smiled. 

"I'm sorry Randy. About Glory.*" 

"Nothing we could do," Randy said, his voice cracking. "I'm just glad you showed up when you did and saved my butt. Thanks man." Peter gave his friend a hug. 

* (See the ASM Annual, out now- Tony) 

The song changed and Peter saw Ezekiel walking away from the band with a grin on his face. Peter recognised the song as the one he and MJ had danced to immediately after Peter proposed. 

Ezekiel stepped up to Peter and smiled. "There's a newly married woman standing on the dance floor, waiting for her husband," Ezekiel said. "Better hurry up there." Peter smiled and walked across the dance floor, where MJ had her back to him. 

"Excuse me miss," Peter said. MJ spun and smiled. "But may I have this dance?" 

"You most certainly may." MJ took Peter's hand and the two began dancing slowly. The floor emptied save for the newlyweds and continued dancing closely together. Peter pulled back, and MJ looked up at him. He leaned in and kissed her softly. They held it until Peter jerked back. Concern crossed MJ's face. 

"Peter?" 

He put his lips right next to her ear and whispered "My spider-sense. Something here's set it off. There's something here..." Peter gasped as he looked into the crowd. Morlun stood directly behind Aunt May, his eyes glowing a bright red. Someone walked in front of Morlun and he vanished. 

"But he's dead," Peter whispered. 

"Who?" MJ replied. 

"An enemy of mine." 

Peter glanced over to Ezekiel, whose eyes had widened. He'd seen Morlun as well. 

* * *

The airport was nearly dead when Peter and MJ reached it. They checked their bags, and continued to the gate. Peter wrapped his arm around his wife's waist as they waited for the boarding call. Peter's mind was still on Morlun. What had prompted his return? 

"This is the first call for TWA Flight 3392 to Orlando, Florida. Passenger numbers-" An explosion outside the terminal cut off the announcement. Peter rushed to the window and saw flames licking over what was once a taxiing airplane. A familiar form strode from the flames. The flames reflected off his gold helmet and shoulder plate, and the blue of his uniform seemed almost black against the flames. He looked at the terminal, directly at Peter and then rocketed into the air away from the airport. 

"Fusion!" Peter exclaimed. 

"Tiger?" MJ asked. 

"It doesn't look like we're going to be able to catch our flight," Peter said, pointing. "Looks more like I'm going to have to go to work." 

* * *

In Amazing Spider-Man #10: The Long Hot Night begins! Morlun's Shadow Dancers are out for Spider-Man's blood, but Peter's not alone! Be back in thirty to see Peter face one of the greatest threats ever! 

* * *


	11. Amazing Spider-Man Annual 2002

 

Amazing Spider-Man Annual 2002

<!-- A:link { text-decoration: none;}  
A:visited { text-decoration: none;} -->

* * *

## Annual

| 

By [Tony Thornley](mailto:brawl2099@yahoo.com)

| 

[Home](http://marvelrevolution.tripod.com/main.htm)   


* * *

[Titles](http://marvelrevolution.tripod.com/titles.htm)   


* * *

[Amazing Archive](http://marvelrevolution.tripod.com/spidey/amazing.htm)  
  
---|---|---  
  
* * *

The only sound was the steady blip of heart monitors. At this time of night, the Intensive Care Unit was virtually silent and motionless. Occaisionally nurses would walk through, checking the more critical residents of the ICU. But then there were patients who had become mainstays. People who hovered on the border of life and death, whose state was too critical to move to their own rooms. Glory Grant was one of these patients. 

Glory was injured in the bombing of Madison Square Garden just before the September 11 attack on New York City. She had hovered between consciousness, delirium and comatose ever since the attack. The Madison Square Garden attack had created a great deal of paranoia among New Yorkers, and some people claimed that it had prevented many deaths on the attacks on teh Twin Towers, but others argued against that. Those people were the ones whose friends, families, and lovers were killed or horribly injured in the Gardens attack. Men and women like Randy Robertson. 

Randy had only left Glory's side to sleep, eat, and poop. His place of employment had given him a paid leave while he kept his vigil at Glory's side. Unfortunately for Glory and fortunate for him, Randy had chosen this particular night to sleep on the couches in the waiting room, rather than the chair by Glory's side. 

The young form of a single female nurse assistant walked steadly through the beds of the ICU. Her destination was obviously that of Ms. Grant's bed. The girl stood next to Glory for several seconds before reaching down to the sleeping woman. The girl placed her thumb on Glory's chin and opened Glory's mouth. The girl lowered her head towards Glory until her lips almost touched Glory's. She opened her own mouth and pressed it to Glory's. If anyone would have entered the room, they would have thought that the young NA had some sort of sexual hang-up, but none would have seen what really happened. 

A thousand spiders of assorted sizes transferred themselves from the body of the young nurse assistant to that of Glory Grant. As the last spider- an unusually large, grey spider- made the transfer, the skin of the young girl fell to the floor into a heap of clothes and empty skin. 

Glory Grant's eyes snapped open. The Thousand had a new host. The host that would allow him to exact his revenge on Spider-Man. 

* * *

Marvel Revolution Presents- 

With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility 

Amazing Spider-Man 

Annual 2002 

"The Thousand Reasons I Hate Spiders" 

By [Tony Thornley](mailto:brawl2099@yahoo.com)

* * *

Two weeks later 

Peter Parker clapped loudly for the photographer who had just beaten him for the Pulitzer Prize in photography. His former collegues at the Daily Bugle flashed him looks that said "sorry" but Peter just responded with a smile. He had some tough competition for the award, and was grateful that the man who really did deserve the award won. Peter checked his watch and looked at MJ. She looked back at him. 

"Time to go Tiger?" she whispered. 

"I wish that there was some way the leave without looking like a sore loser," Peter said, adjusting his bow tie. The tie had given him trouble the entire evening. Peter was ready to rip it off. 

"Of course there is," Robbie Robertson whispered from Peter's side. "Stagger your departure. MJ, you leave now, look like you're going to the ladies' room; Pete waits until the next award and leaves. As soon as Jonah knew you would have to leave early, he had us cook up something to prevent a PR disaster." 

"Thanks Robbie," Peter replied as he nodded to MJ with a slight grin. Mary Jane stood and left, walking quickly towards the exit nearest the ladies's room. Peter sat back and listened to the hoopla to the next award. The winner was announced, and Peter clapped and stood to leave. He crossed the room quickly, until suddenly his danger sense flared. Peter didn't stop but started looking around for some sort of threat. His gaze locked on Glory Grant. He sensed she was somehow the source, but it made no sense. When he'd seen her earlier, nothing. He smiled at Glory. 

"See ya later Glory," Peter said. 

"Bye," Glory replied. As Peter took another step he heard a whispered addition. 

"Dogpile." 

Peter spun, but Glory was already sitting down at the Bugle's table. He shook his head and continued to the door where MJ waited for him. Seeing the perturbed look on his face, MJ took his hand and squeezed. Peter smiled at her. They left the hall, and out onto the street where Peter hailed a taxi. Something was obviously bothering Peter. MJ finally spoke up. 

"Peter?" 

"Glory Grant just called me something I haven't heard in years," he muttered. 

"What's that?" 

"Dogpile." Peter glanced at Mary Jane, and, upon seeing her raised eyebrow, continued. "There was this bully, Carl King, once upon a time- about the time of my parents' death- who picked on me constantly. He was rather merciless. His big thing was to hold me to the ground and... feed me things not fit for human consumption. I'll let your imagination fill in the rest..." 

"Peter! Why didn't-" 

"Because I was a frightened little kid," Peter interrupted. Peter shuddered at the thought of the things Carl had done to him. "He was at the demonstration where I was bit by the spider. He seemed to follow me around for a while after that, and then he just kinda vanished. The way Glory said it, and the way my spider sense flared when I looked directly at her... It's like it was Carl, but it wasn't, you know what I mean?" 

"With your lifestyle, yeah, I do." MJ put her arm around Peter's and leaned her head on his shoulder and they concluded the ride in silence. 

* * *

A few days later... 

Carl King stood in front of Glory Grant's mirror, looking into Glory Grant's eyes in Glory Grant's skin. Glory was exocticly beautiful, and she had it made. If Carl hadn't been parasitic in nature, he would have been content to live as Glory Grant, or perhaps as her boyfriend, Robertson. 

Glory leaned in towards the mirror and opened her mouth. Carl could see his glowing red eyes of his true form in her mouth. The Thousand. A thousand spiders which his body had transformed into after he ate the spider that bit Peter Parker. He'd seen the shrimp get bit, then followed him and soon figured out that the new "superhero" who had appeared on the streets and Peter Parker were one and the same. He'd kept the spider after seeing Parker get bit, but when he took it out to make it bite him, it was dead. He did the next best thing- he bit it. Nothing happened until late one night when he found himself crawling out of his own skin as a spider. 

The rest was history. 

He'd jumped from host to host, starting with his own parents, and leaving the police with a confusing superhuman killer who sucked the guts out of its victims. The whole time he'd been after Parker, ready to inflict the ultimate pain on him- and Spider-Man. 

Glory smiled at Carl. It was time for a new host. And Glory Grant had a date with Randy Robertson. 

* * *

Peter left the elevator in his old building and turned towards his old apartment. Randy had called and asked Peter to come help install a new entertainment system. Peter had agreed. He stopped in front of Randy's door and knocked. He was just about to knock again when a cry came from the apartment. 

"Randy?!" Peter yelled. "RANDY!" 

"PETE!" Randy yelled. "Help!" 

Peter tried the knob. The door was locked. Peter knew his spider-strength could easily shattered the door, but then he'd be revealing his powers... Randy's renewed cries changed up Peter's mind. He raised his foot and kicked the knob and breaking the door open. The floor and walls of the room were crawling with spiders. They collectively turned to Peter and he heard an inhuman voice. 

Randy burst into tears as he saw the shriveled form on the floor. Looking at it, Peter guessed it was once a person, but all that was left was skin and bones. Then, looking at Randy lift up the corpse, he realised who it was. 

"Glory," Peter whispered and dropped to his knees. Glory was dead. 

* * *

The ambulance's lights flashed eerily around Peter and Randy. Coroners had been on the scene, and had put Glory's body in a body bag, but since the ambulance had been called there for Randy's sake they loaded the body into that rather than waiting for a coroner's van. A pair of cops interrogated Randy and Peter on what they saw. 

"She called herself the Thousand," Randy described, "then all of these spiders came out of her mouth and attacked me. Then Peter arrived and saved my butt." 

"And what did you do Mr. Parker?" the detective said, turning to him. 

"I kicked the door in after I hear Randy's yell. The creatures..." Peter paused. "They spoke to me. They recognised me. I backed into the hallway. I ran into a fire extinguisher, grabbed it and sprayed the spiders." 

"Thank you gentlemen," the cop said. "This is the first lead we've had in this case. Ten years old, and the first lead... Thank you." 

"No, thank you," Peter said. 

* * *

Coach Kyle Jacoby wrapped the towel around himself and walked into his bedroom. The slipped on a pair of boxers and threw the towel on the bed. He crossed the room to his dresser and opened it to put on a fresh set of clothes. He heard something above them and looked up. The ceiling was covered in spiders. And the largest- about the size of a cat- was directly above him. He opened to his mouth to scream, but was silenced when the largest spider lept into his outh, followed by the 999 remaining spiders. 

Another host close to Parker. Another co-worker. The Thousand smiled. 

* * *

Peter knocked on the window of police Chief Detores. The beautiful woman jumped. Detores was the first female law enforcement officer to reach her current rank in New York City, perhaps in the country. If Peter hadn't seen Detores in action, he would have guessed that Detores had used her body to get to her position. She was undeniably a bombshell. 

The latin woman stood from her desk and adjusted her skirt before opening the window. Spider-Man landed on the windowsill and stepped into her office. Detores raised an eyebrow at Spider-Man. 

"To what do I owe this unexpected visit?" 

"So business-like," Peter quipped. "Can't I compliment you on how sexy you look today, Chief?" 

"I get enough of that from the guys over me in city hall," Detores snapped. She sighed and leaned against the wall. She rubbed her eyes with her palms and looked back at Spider-Man. "Sorry. A lot of stress. The city's still reeling from the events of the past six, seven months." 

"Completely understandable," Spider-Man said, putting out a hand to stop her. "I was just here to ask you if the autopsy for... Glory Grant had come back. I was in the area when the whole thing happened, and I'm curious what killed her." 

"You're lucky web-head," Detores said. "I've been keeping an eye on this case. There has been a hundred deaths like this that we know of. All of them died the same way- eaten from the inside." 

Spider-Man gulped. "Eaten?" 

"Yep." Detores opened the file. "All organs, glands, tissue and muscle eaten, with the exception of mammary glands in female victims, and the skin and bones in all victims. All done from the inside." 

"Oh my..." Peter held his hand over his mouth as Detores showed him the pictures of Glory's insides. "Painful?" 

"Very, and obviously fatal. And the discovery of the 'killer' is consistent with what the coroners have figured so far." Detores sighed and pushed a lock of black hair back from her hair and bit her lip. "Here's my personal hypothesis on this killer- it's a sentient swarm of spiders, like your old rogue Swarm is with bees, but its a parasite, needing a host to hold it together. Like Parker and Robertson said in the report, the buggers weren't in humanoid shape, they were spread all over the room, but they acted as one. Right now, the detectives in homocide have nicknamed it the Thousand, consistent with Robertson's guestimate on the number of spiders. 

"This thing is major league Spider-Man. It could be anyone. For all we know, it could be one of my lieutenants. That makes it a threat to the entire city." 

"Or it could be you," Spider-Man stated. 

"It's not, trust me." 

Spider-Man walked over to the window and climbed through. "I'll trust you on that Chief. Thanks for the help. Maybe I'll stop in more often. You make good coffee?" 

"That's what got me here," Detores laughed. 

"Uhm, okay, you got me there." Spider-Man snapped off a salute as he fired a webline into the city and swung away. Detores stepped up to the window and leaned upon it. This city was making her so tired. Thank the heavens for the superheroes. 

* * *

Next: Read on for back-up stories starring Spider-Man and the Hulk by Nathan Charles, Mattie Franklin by Tim Grubbs, and Norman Osborn by Brent Lambert, but if you're wondering what's up next, read Amazing Spider-Man #9, where the identities of Morlun's Shadow Dancers are revealed and Peter and MJ get remarried! 

* * *

"Green Day for Spidey"

By [Nate Charles](mailto:nathancharles2001@yahoo.com)

* * *

Central Park. Another time. 

“HULK SMASH!” 

“Calm down, jade jaws!” Spider-Man shouted, attempting to calm the Hulk down while performing a black flip. “I’m not the bad guy here!” 

“PUNY SPIDER TRY TO CAPTURE HULK BEFORE! HULK NOT LET HIM TRY AGAIN!!!” the Hulk screamed, uprooting a oak tree and swung it at the webbed wonder, connecting with Spider-Man’s upper torso. 

“ARGH!” Spidey screeched, his ribs cracking. The ground never felt harder then it did upon his landing. “Now, dang it, that hurt, Hulkie!” 

Rasing his hand into the air, Spidey pressed the middle and ring fingers fo both his hands to his palms, making the sign language gesture for love. 

“Love ya lots, jade jaws, but this has got to stop.” Spider-Man quipped, unleashing a stream of webbing the bound the Hulk’s hands together. He attempted to pull the green goliath to him and was having little success in that effort. “Hey now, brown cow, can we just talk this one over?” 

“HULK IS NOT BROWN!” the monster replied, spinning around in circles, causing Spider-Man, still holding on to his webbing, to go on the tilt-a-whirl ride of his life. “HULK IS GREEN!” 

With a resounding crack, Spider-Man’s webbing split in two, sending the wall crawler hurtling in the direction of the Empire State Building. The Hulk huffed a few breaths, before trudging off into the park. 

* * *

Several blocks away, Spider-Man laid in a web net between two rooftops, panting over nearly becoming street pizza. He had just gone toe to toe with the Hulk. The flippin’ Hulk, for crying out loud. Never again, he swore to himself, never EVER again. That’s what the Avengers banned together to do in the first place, but not him. Oh no. Never EVER again would he go toe to toe with Jade Jaws. 

Well, maybe never... 

END 

* * *

"Death of a Spider-Woman"

By [Timothy Grubbs](mailto:snakewing2000@yahoo.com)

* * *

_Dear Mattie,_

We are sorry to have to tell you this, but Madame Web and myself have decided to leave. I am sorry to have to tell you this in a note we left as we cleared out all of our things, but we wanted to make this as painless as quick as possible. Both of us feel that with the gradual return of our powers, that out time can be better spent on other things rather than trying to show you the ropes to being a super-hero. You showed such promise, but we felt that our continued presence would only hinder your development. We wanted to give you a clean slate so that you could be your own person and not have to rely on us for support whenever things started to go sour. I really wish there could have been a better way, but both of us thought that this way would have been best. 

Also, we felt that with the recent defeat of Cassandra’s granddaughter, Charlotte, that there was no reason that you needed us to help you any longer. Cassandra will be taking care of Charlotte and trying to rehabilitate her as best she can, and I have thought about changing my career as well. 

We both love you very much, and hopefully we will be able to see you again. 

Your friend and mentor, 

Jessica Drew 

Mattie Franklin, the most recent person to take on the role of Spider-woman tries to hold back tears, as she reads the letter. She knew that both Jessica and Cassandra were thinking of leaving after all three were able to stop Charlotte Witter, the evil Spider-woman, and Charlotte showed signs of improvement. She just didn’t expect that they would leave so soon. 

Mattie walks back over to her dresser where she found the letter and places it down, next to another letter, which had been addressed to Mattie, Jessica, and Cassandra, Madame Web. The second letter was from Julia Carpenter, who was also regaining her powers and had decided to take on the role of Spider-woman once again. 

“Well, there can’t be two people out there with the name Spider-woman,” Mattie thinks to herself. “Maybe it’s time to give up this life?” 

Suddenly a knock is heard on her door. 

“Mattie,” a voice says from the hall. It is the voice of Mattie’s aunt Marla, wife of J. Jonah Jameson, publisher of the Daily Bugle, “Are you up yet? It’s almost time for you to catch the bus and get to school.” 

“I’m coming Aunt Marla,” Mattie assures her aunt. 

Despite her despair over two of the closest people in her life leaving her, Mattie still has to go to school. She grabs her backpack and heads out to catch the bus. She could just fly there, but Mattie isn’t really in the mood to fly right now. 

Mattie had to run to catch the bus, mostly because she hasn’t ridden the bus in a while. 

She manages to see her friend Cheryl and the day is somewhat more enjoyable with Mattie being able to talk to her friend all day. Mattie tries to pay attention during class, considering her super-hero life is over. Fortunately the day goes by quickly, and soon Mattie is on her way back home. She decides to walk so that she has time to think. 

“Maybe I really should just stop being a super-hero. It’s not like I really accomplished very much in my tenure as Spider-woman. The only real reason Jessica and Cassandra put up with me for so long during my tenure as Spider-woman was because I was the only one left with any powers, and it was up to me to stop Charlotte, who had drained everyone else’s powers.” 

As she is walking, she sees a crowd gathering. Mattie looks up to see that someone is dangling precariously on top of the roof and looks like they are ready to jump. 

“Oh my god,” Mattie thinks to herself, “Some one has to stop him before he hurts himself or someone else.” She quickly dashes into a nearby alley and hides behind a dumpster positioned in the alley. 

While there, Mattie quickly dons one of her many spider-woman costumes that she has worn. She just happened to grab one of them as she was packing up to go to school. “Why did I ever need so many?” she asks herself realizing just how many different Spider-woman costumes she has had over the past few months. “It’s not like I really needed to change my look every week.” 

She puts on the costume she just happened to grab, the full blue body suit with the red spider on the front and a small blue mask with big white eyes. It was the most practical costume because it was easier to change into. She can just put it on over the clothes she is wearing, unlike some of her other costumes. After putting her backpack safely away in the alley, Mattie flies up to the roof to stop the young man about to commit suicide. 

She sees the kid and decides to talk some sense into him. “Please, you don’t have to do this,” she says hoping that he’ll listen to reason. 

The boy turns around and gives Mattie a funny look, “And who do you think you are, some sort of cheap Spider-man imitator? My life isn’t even worth being saved by the real deal?” 

“Look, just step down from the ledge and everything will be all right.” 

“And how do you know that? Maybe you don’t have a reason to be up on this ledge and want to kill yourself, but I do. This is a free country.” 

“Yes, it is, but I’m not giving you a choice. I’m sure that there are people who care about you and wouldn’t want you to kill yourself.” 

With that, Mattie shoots out her psi webbing, courtesy of the power-transfer, which gave her Julia Carpenter’s powers, and entangles the boy before he has a chance to resist. She then pulls him off the ledge where he is safe. 

“Hey, no fair,” the boy complains. 

Mattie’s only response is to pick the boy up with her super-strength and fly him down to the ground where he won’t be able to get on the roof again. 

A police officer that had been watching Mattie in action takes the boy and says, “Thanks Spider-girl. I’ll take it from here.” 

“Okay, officer,” Mattie responds, giving the boy to him and ignoring the mistake he made in her name. 

She shoots her psi webbing and gets back over to the alley and grabs her backpack. She decides to swing the rest of the way home, all the while thinking about what just happened. 

“I can’t just give up being a super-hero. The fact that I just saved that boy’s life should be proof of that, great power and responsibility and all that. I have a duty to protect others with my powers. Of course, the name the officer called me should be evidence that I can’t very well call myself Spider-woman. I don’t even know why I started to call myself that. I’m not even out of high school yet.” 

After getting home, Mattie eats dinner and decides to hit the sack earlier than usually troubled by what she is going to do with her life. Fortunately, tomorrow is Saturday, and she will have plenty of time to think. 

The next morning, Mattie wakes up. She goes down stairs and sees her aunt and uncle eating breakfast. She sits down and overhears their conversation. 

“So there’s a new goblin in town that Urich wants to write a story about. HE is convinced that this one’s on the straight and narrow, but I have my suspicions. These super-creeps only want you to think that they’re good. Well, I wasn’t fooled by the Thunderbolts, and I’m not going to be fooled by some imitator who thinks he can pass himself off as a super-hero.” 

“Jonah, please. Stop discussing work over breakfast,” Aunt Marla chides her husband. 

“Sorry, dear, but I have to go to work even though it’s a weekend. I’m still trying to decide if I want Urich to pursue this ‘hero’ view of the new goblin. I can’t help, but think that he’s going to just be another Spider-man.” JJJ stops talking to look at his watch and then realizes, “Holy jasper, I have to get to work. I’ll see you later tonight honey,” Uncle Jonah says kissing his wife. He then looks over at Mattie and says, “Bye Martha.” Uncle Jonah leaves and Mattie is once more left with her thoughts. 

“So there’s a new good goblin around huh,” she thinks to herself. 

Mattie spends the rest of her day at the mall after taking a shower. She meets up with Cheryl there, and both of them do a little shopping. 

While shopping, an idea starts to develop in Mattie’s head. “Why would someone want to take on the role of a villain to try to be a hero,” she thinks. She then decides to spend the rest of her day trying to figure that question out, starting with her uncle Jonah’s newspaper, the Daily Bugle. 

Mattie decides to take public transportation to the Bugle, rather than the use of her powers. After arriving, she heads straight for the newsroom to find one of the Bugle’s top reporters, Ben Urich. 

When she gets to his desk, she see him standing asking around, “Have any of you seen my nephew? He didn’t come in today.” 

Mattie waits until he’s back near his desk to ask him, “Excuse me, Mr. Urich?” 

The man turns his attention to her asking, “Yes, I’m Ben Urich. How can I help you miss?” 

“Well, I heard that you were the reporter writing about he new goblin who recently appeared. I was hoping you might be able to answer some questions of mine.” 

Ben suddenly realizes who he is talking to and says, “You know I thought you looked familiar. You’re Martha, Jonah’s niece, right? I’d be happy to help you.” 

“Yes, I’m Martha, but my friends call me Mattie. Anyway, I wanted to ask you about the new goblin and why he would choose to pattern himself after a villain, which most of the goblins up until now have been.” 

“Well, honestly I can’t really say. I guess he just decided to try to reform the identity of all goblins being evil for some reason. It’s just like the Black Tarantula supposedly working with Spider-man now. It’s probably just some new person trying to be a hero and decided to choose an old Spider-man villain as their identity.” 

“But why would they do that? It doesn’t make any sense that they would think that they could be successful as heroes. Especially the new Red goblin, since all the previous goblins have been villains.” 

“Not all the goblins have been villains.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“A few years ago, there was a hero who patterned himself after one of Spider-man’s greatest foes, and he proved that you could be a hero with the identity of a former villain.” 

“Who was that? What ever happened to him?” 

“It was the Green Goblin. He appeared shortly before the whole mess with Onslaught. He even saved my life. When so many of the world’s heroes were killed, I just assumed that he was one of them. Of course, when the Avengers and the Fantastic Four came back he didn’t, so I just assume that the Green Goblin that appeared shortly after the good Goblin disappeared must have killed him. Either way, he was a hero and the fact that he chose the role of the Green Goblin to be a hero, does not diminish the good he did any less. Maybe he just chose the role because the previous Green Goblins were dead and he thought it might be a good identity for a hero to have. It’s just like with the Black Tarantula, even though I don’t know too much about him. He probably chose the role because the previous one had died and he thought it would be good to have a hero called the Black Tarantula. That’s all I can really guess.” 

“Wow, I didn’t know that. Thanks mister Urich,” Mattie says deciding that she’s gotten her answer. 

Mattie heads back home and immediately gets to her computer. She’s going to find out everything she can about previous Spidey foes. Perhaps one of them could give her the basis for her new Identity. 

After some browsing on the web, Mattie comes to a listing of dead Spider-man foes. 

“Hmm, let’s see. Mysterio is dead, but I don’t really have access to any of his powers. Any type of goblin is out of the question. There was a villain called the Kangaroo who died, but there’s a new one who appeared a year or two ago. Doctor Octopus died, but came back to life. Who’s Polestar? Hmm, magnetic powers would probably be tough to duplicate. The Black Tarantula is taken. Kraven died, but one of his sons took his place, then died, and now there’s another son. Either way, I doubt I could pull off the whole ‘hunter with homicidal tendencies’ personality. Vermin isn’t technically dead, and I don’t want to dress up like a rat. The Jackal? No, too weird. Oh wait here’s one. Though the name is sort of similar to the Black Tarantula’s. There were two of them. One was turned into a giant spider and committed suicide, and a member of the Jury snapped the other one’s neck. Providing I don’t get mutated or run into some crazy symbiote hunters, then I should be pretty good at this role. The name is perfect, considering my powers.” 

Mattie spends the entire night putting together her new costume. She manages to sew the black spider onto the red spandex. She also manages to make a pretty good blue Zorro-like mask. She should be ready to hit the streets in her new identity. 

Mattie puts on her new costume and heads out into the night prepared to fight evil as …the new TARANTULA. 

Hopefully, no one will mind, since not too many people seemed to notice the previous two. 

The End 

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES 

Yes, so it’s a pretty simple story, but I’m not a big fan of Mattie Franklin. Since I do not own one single issue of the recent Spider-woman series, I just decided to wing it based on what I learned about Mattie from various spider-man websites. 

Anyway, the basis for Mattie’s new identity came from a chat between Tony and me. We were talking about the Slingers line-up and I asked how Mattie would fit into the Spider-verse. I had become well versed in many of the Spidey villains thanks to the sites spiderfan.org and samruby.com, so I thought it might be cool to change Mattie’s identity into one of Spidey’s old dead foes. I didn’t think she should still be Spider-woman with Julia running around in Thunderbolts, and Tony agreed. After a few seconds of thought, I suggested the role of the Tarantula, because the previous two were dead, and Tony liked the idea. He was originally going to write the story, but because he needed a back up for Amazing Spider-man, I jumped at the chance to write it about a Spidey-related hero. It was hard deciding so I just suggested the story where Mattie changes her look and Tony accepted. 

And the rest is the story, which you have just read. I hope you liked it. 

* * *

"Maggots"

By [Brent Lambert](http://marvelrevolution.tripod.com/spidey/amazing/dirty_south04@yahoo.com)

* * *

"Hey look everybody! It's goofy old Normie with his funny looking hair," a big bulky boy said pointing at 9-year-old Norman Osborn. It was the same thing everyday for almost three years. Billy Bob had been his tormentor for as long as Norman could remember. 

Norman just tried to walk by Billy Bob and his crowd of raucous friends. He had no such luck. Billy Bob's brother Walker stood right in front of him and pushed him into the mud. Norman's school books were ruined. He was both angry and scared at the same time. It was Friday and Billy Bob always did something horrible on Friday. 

"Hey Normie I heard you were scared of the dark. We'll I'm bout to turn your lights out!" Billy Bob laughed as he punched Norman in the face knocking him out cold. Norman's world went out as he faded into unconsciousness. 

He woke up or at least he thought so, because he was in complete darkness. He began to scream for help and cry out for anyone and everyone, but to no avail. All he heard was the laughter of Billy Bob and his gang. Norman began to cry and wail hysterically. 

"Anyone! Please Billy Bob help me! Don't keep me in here!" Norman shrieked. Billy Bob returned Norman's desperation with only more laughter. Norman felt sick inside and he literally threw up. Whatever he was trapped in was tiny so he was sitting in his own sickness. Norman tried to ignore that fact, but in the shadows he began to see things. He saw the shape of his father coming into his room with his belt off and the image of his Mom beating him with her favorite spatula. He closed his eyes tightly, but even in that darkness he saw terrors like when a bus hit his cousin. It was all Norman's fault and that was the night his Dad burnt him with an iron. 

"Oh Normie! Here's some chow for you old boy!" Billy Bob giggled as he poured a bucket full of fresh maggots down the tiny well where Norman was trapped. Norman could fill the slimy flesh of the bugs land all over him. He wanted to cry out in utter disgust and agony, but he didn't for fear that one of the crawling creatures would enter his mouth. He remained silent trying to count sheep in his head as the slimy things crawled their way down to the floor to mix in with his spewed throw-up. 

"Oh Normie you're no fun anymore! Well, we're going to go home. See ya on Monday!" Billy Bob exclaimed as he took off to his home to eat a nice, warm meal while Normie would have to sit and suffer. The young boy didn't even try to ask Billy Bob to stay because he knew it was futile. Billy Bob was an emotionless monster that cared for no one. 

* * *

The Present Day 

Norman looked into the well hole with a smile. The man in it screamed with fear, anger, and disgust all mixed into one delightful sound. Norman motioned with his hand for one of his guards to pour another bucket of maggots into the hole. This batch would put the maggots up to the man's neck. 

"Why are you doing this to me?" the man asked crying as the maggots fell from the sky on top of him. 

"Oh you telling me that you don't remember the little boy Normie you use to torture back when you were eleven. Well it's payback except this time you don't get to crawl your way out Billy Bob! Have a nice few hours because that's all you got left to live," Norman grinned as he stepped away from the hole and into his limousine. He would have one of his assistants record Billy's delectable screams. 

* * *

****

Story © 2001 [Tony Thornley](http://marvelrevolution.tripod.com/spidey/amazing/brawl2099@yahoo.com), and may not be reproduced without permission.

[](http://marvelrevolution.tripod.com/spidey/amazing/www.marvel.com)  


* * *


End file.
